Ry-10
by DoctorWhoTARDIS
Summary: This series is a reboot of an old idea I had when I was younger, where there's a universe where Ben does not wield the Omnitrix, but another human does (A better summary is in the first episode) The series is written by LordOzaru23 (creator of "Gwen 10: The Series") and myself. (Rated Mature for later chapters)
1. The Birth of Ry-10

_We had many legendary stories about Ben 10 and his adventures across the Cosmo. Battling Vilgax the Conqueror, halting the Highbreed's genocide, thwarted Eon's Omniversal Takeover, defeated the Fraction, clear his good name from the Rooters and even won the Time War against Malturent. But Ben is not the only one who wields the Omnitrix, there are many warriors wielding the legendary weapon in different universe, such as Ben 23 who used it for fame and fortunes, Bad Ben who used it for destruction, or Argit 10, who protects the aliens of the Solar System from the misguided tyranny of Humans. So many ways to tell a story. Some ways are good, some are bad, some are funny, and some are very, very scary. But here's one way to tell the story of a young boy named Ryan McCrimmon, whose life changed in one fateful summer season….unlike any others…_

The scene opens up in the California High School, where we found Ryan McCrimmon sitting on his desk, folding a paper airplane. Despite being a teenager around 17-19, he still have a mind of a child as he threw it at the teacher's head. She seems to have a sixth sense as she shrugged it off before it hits her.

Brriiiiing! The school bell rang and everyone stood up and gather their school materials because it's the end of school year.

"Yeah, it's summer time!" Ryan cried. He grabbed his backpack and started to leave the classroom. "Ergh." He winced, having gotten hit in the back of the head by something. He turned and his teacher gave him a wink. "Of course." Ryan groaned, a smirk on his face. He left the classroom. When the teen left the building he saw some thugs picking on one of the younger kids. "Hey!" He shouted. "Lay off him!"

"Or what!?" he barked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Or I'm gonna be forced to be the kid's hero." Ryan retorted, cracking his own knuckles. "Seriously Miles, lay off."

"Make me, McCrimmon!" Miles charged at him and threw a punch but Ryan evade, grabbed his wrist and judo slammed him. "Uggh!" he groaned in pain as he rubbed his back.

"Whoa." Ryan breathed. "Guess those classes I took really did pay off." He held out his hand to the fallen bully. "I'm usually not a fighter," The teen told Miles. "But if I see you picking on this kid again, it's gonna get ugly." he held out his hand, Miles took it and Ryan pulled him up to his feet.

"Uggh... Fine... I'll let him off... But if you try to defend all the kids, we're gonna have a problem!" Miles scowled as he walked away. Ryan gave the kid a single nod, and walked away himself. He soon arrived at the parking lot where his bike is. He rode away and head for the street. He check his phone at the red light because a message arrived.

"Hmm." Ryan said then he clicked the button to check. The message was from his cousin Melody. "Wonder what she said." He mused. He played the message.

 _"Hey doofus,"_ Melody's voice began to play. " _Just reminding you our annual start-of-the-summer barbecue is today._ "

"GAH!" Ryan cried, looking up at the streetlight and seeing it had turned green. "I completely forgot! And I'm late getting home!" He was glad he had stopped to prevent Miles from beating someone up, but it had taken a chunk of time he could've used to get his bike and go home. He put his phone away and pumped his legs as fast as he could. Minutes later, Ryan arrived home then he took a quick shower and ate a quick meal then dressed up and head for the bus stop. He's wearing his usual summer clothes, which are a black/brown T-shirt with a "10" on the chest and tan cargo pants. Soon, he arrived at his Grandpa Charles' house in San Francisco, where the barbecue was being held in the backyard.

"Sorry I'm late!" He cried when he burst inside the house. "I had to stop a bully at school from beating up an innocent kid." The teen said, proud of what he had done. Charles and Melody turned around and see him walking out in the backyard.

"Awwwww, the big boy defends the wittle boy!" teased Melody.

"Nah, he's doing what his father do: protecting innocent." smiled Charles.

"Watch it dweeb." Ryan stated. "You could be next."

"Hey, I learn a few tricks from watching Tokyo Mew Mew." she grinned as she enter in a monkey-style stance..

"That lame show?" Ryan asked, disgusted. "Please, Fairy Tail's the best show to learn moves from."

"WHAT!? RRAAH!" Melody pounced on her cousin and start biting his head comically. "Takeitbacktakeitbacktakeitback!" she growled like a cat.

"GET OFF ME!" yelled Ryan as he struggled to pull her away, with Charles chuckling nervously.

Suddenly, a whooshing sound echoes the sky and Charles looked up to see a meteor zoomed over the sky with a sonic boom, forcing him and his grandchildren to shield their ears and the windows shattered. The meteor suddenly dropped down and impacted the street, creating a powerful shockwave that demolished the pavement, shattering multiple windows and tossed cars away from it, while the McCrimmons got blown back against the grass. They slowly recovered and stood on their feet then they gasped at the massive crater, emanating brown-like aura.

"Whoa..." He marveled.

"We're lucky to be alive…." panted Charles.

"This…...is…...so freaky!" said Melody, half-amaze half-scare then Ryan jumped over the fence and sprint toward the crater. "Ryan, what are you doing?!" she panicked as she and her grandfather followed him.

"Checking it out. Duh." he replied as he stands near the crater.

"Well, is it a meteor?" asked Charles.

"Can't see when it's burning." said Ryan. Suddenly, the ground crumbled out from underneath Ryan. "WHOA!" He screamed as he fell down. "Oof!" He landed inside the crater.

"Ryan!" panicked Melody and Charles as they ran up to the edge and looked down, to find Ryan dusting himself.

"I'm okay, don't worry." The teen said as he stood up. "Huh?" The object had finally stopped burning and it was a metallic sphere.. "Doesn't look like a meteor to me." He stated. With a HISSSSSSSSSS! The 'meteor' opened to reveal a bulky wristwatch with white couplings and brown buttons, a big one on the right side and four around the bazel. The interface is brown with hourglass shape. It turns on and start glowing with neon-brown glow. "A watch?" Ryan asked, completely baffled as he didn't expect that.. "What's a watch doing in outer space?"

"Did you say a watch?" asked Melody.

"Better not touch it. Who knows what it can do." warned Charles.

"Grandpa, it's just a watch." said Ryan, not taking his word seriously and reached out to grab it.

"Ryan, do-" Her warning failed when Ryan reach out his hand over the watch, then the watch jumped up and strapped itself on his right wrist. "HEY!" Ryan cried as he start swinging his arm about, trying to get it off. "Get off me! Get off!" But no matter how hard he tugged, it won't budge so he climbed out of the crater. "This thing just jumped on me!" He cried, showing it to Charles.

"Told you so. Now you're doom!" cried Melody.

"Oh shut up!" scoffed Ryan.

"Stay here, I'll get some tools. Melody, with me." said Charles as they head back to the house while Ryan stay behind, struggling to tug it off.

"Huh?" Ryan had just noticed the button on the front of the watch then press it, causing the dial top popped up. "Whoa!" The dial then switch from hourglass to diamond shape and display the fiery humanoid figure. "Cool." Ryan stated. He used his finger to press the dial back down. BWOOSH! The teen was suddenly in brown light then his whole right arm got covered in black charcoal rock shells then travels up to his face. "GYYYYYYYAAAAHH!" screamed Ryan as his eyes glowed amber and everything went black. In Ryan's place was a Pyronite, a fiery humanoid made of molten magma with brownish-red charcoal rock shells. He open his eyes then squints them and swung his arms out.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHH!" roared the Pyronite then slammed his fists against the ground and send out fiery shockwave that impacted the building and exploded in flames. Many civilians ran out of the nearby buildings in complete panic. "RRRAAAAGH!" he roared as he fired fire bolts around him, blasting inanimate objects and set the backyard in flames. Melody saw the flames, grabbed the fire extinguisher and blew it out.

"Where did fire com-" Melody looked ahead and saw the Pyronite, causing her to gasped. "Where did that monster come from!? Where's Ryan?!" she screamed. The Pyronite had heard her, and threw a fireball in her direction.

"EEEK!" she ducked down then she grew angry and scared. "You ate Ryan?! Did you?! Tell me!" she cried as she spray him with fire extinguisher. The Pyronite staggered back and start coughing foam as his head got extinguished but he shook it off and ignited his head once more. Then the police cars arrived at the scene, originally meant to investigate the meteor but armed themselves when they saw the Pyronite.

"Stand down, whoever you are! And put your-" Pyronite just start throwing fireballs at them. They evade and start shooting at him but to no avail. The Pyronite then flies off, using its fire as a rocket boost.

"What the hell was that thing!?" One of the cops shouted.

"Melody what happen?!" asked Charles as he returns with a cutting torch

Meanwhile, the Pyronite was wreaking havoc on the town. He was firing fireballs everywhere and many people fled from his inferno presence.

"Ahh….. grrah….. H-...H-Home….. Make…..home!" he snarled.

"Hey! Settle down, Hot Head." said a voice. The Pyronite turned and searched around then look down. Before him is a small Galvan with brown eyes and brown tunic. "This is not Pyro, no need to torch it to make it Pyro." said the Galvan. The Pyronite just started making a fireball to throw at the Galvan.

"Yeesh!" he held up a cube then encased within and mold into a Mechamorph, surviving the blast. "That's enough!" he growled as he mold his arm into a cannon and blasted him right at his face. The Pyronite was knocked out by the blast. That was when the Galvan noticed the symbol on the Pyronite's chest. "Now to fix it." he merged the hand with the Omnitrix and start repairing but that's when Melody came with a pipe to fight the Pyronite but then saw the Galvan standing the unconscious Pyronite. "Done!" he detach and the Omnitrix died out and enter Reboot Mode, reverting him back into Ryan.

"R-RYAN!?" gasped Melody.

"Ugh..." Ryan groaned. "What happened?" But he blacked out before he could be told. The Galvan left before Melody can wack him then she check on him.

"Ryan!? What just happen?! Ryan?!" asked Melody as Charles remained in awe and confusion.

 **=A Day Later=**

"GAH!" Ryan woke up suddenly and gave a gasp as he shot up from the sofa. Charles and Melody had brought him back to the house. "What happened?" He groaned as he rubbed his head and Melody brought him some water.

"We were gonna ask you the same question." said Charles.

"All I remember was I pressed the watch's dial down, and after that, I just blacked out then noticed the backyard's grass are burnt and the fences are melted. "Guys, what happened?" He asked.

"Y-You..." began Charles but couldn't continue as he was worried of his reaction.

"You turn into a fire creature and start burning everything." said Melody. Ryan hardly believe that.

"What, really?" He asked. "How? And why?"

"Best you see the news." Charles turn on the TV and on cue, the news shows the black box on the police cars where it shows Pyronite torching everything in sight. Even innocent got hurt.

"That was me!?" Ryan cried.

"Unfortunately yes." said Charles.

"How did you turn into dat?!" she asked.

"Wait, hold on." Ryan said. "I don't remember any of that! And if I suddenly turned into a humanoid ball of magma, I'd certainly remember."

"Well we saw a large creature turn you back to normal." said Charles.

"Huh." Ryan said. He looked to the watch, which was sitting innocently on his wrist. "You think this thing turned me into that monster?"

"Well, that monster appears right where you standing when we heard you screaming and you said you press the button down." said Melody.

"Not monster, alien." said Charles seriously. Both cousins stared at him. "U-Uh I mean, it's obvious. A watch fell from space and it turns you into a humanoid volcano. That's something alien no?" he stuttered.

"Sure..." Ryan said. "Well, that was weird, if anything. At least…...I didn't hurt no one so seriously…." he muttered.

"But it's best to not touch it. It seems you have no control of its powers." said Charles. But as soon as Charles left, Ryan started twisting the watch's dial.

"Hey, he said don't touch it!" yelled Melody.

"I'm just wondering what happened." Ryan told her.

"There's the news. And Tweeter gone nuts as well." said Melody.

BEEP! the watch's dial popped up.

"I figured out what I did!" Ryan cried happily.

"Don't press it! It's my favorite sheet!" yelled Melody.

Ryan stood up, and slammed his palm onto the watch. BWOOSH! He turned into a crystalline alien.

"Huh..." Ryan said. "Odd, I still feel like me, but...not me at the same time."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Melody as she start throwing random stuffs at the Petrosapien.

"Ouch!" Ryan cried. "Hey dweeb, it's still me!"

"Right, and I'm Zoey of Tokyo Mew Mew! Just stay where you are or I'll break your head!" she growled.

"Stop mentioning that show!" Ryan shouted. "I hate it! Fairy Tail's the best show ever!"

"...WHAT?!" Melody grabbed a hammer and prepare to wack it but stop. "Uh? Y-You are yourself... Then why you went berserk as the pyro guy?" she asked.

"Something must've been wrong with the watch before, and now it fixed itself somehow." Ryan mused.

"Maybe that alien fixed it. But why he left it on you instead of taking it away?!" wondered Melody.

"Wait what?" Ryan asked. They were interrupted by a beeping, and the symbol on Ryan's chest blinking orange. BWOOSH! There was a bright flash of orange light and Ryan was back in human form. "Awesome!" Ryan cried.

"Not awesome!" said Melody then Charles came in.

"Did you just activate it?" he groaned.

"No." Ryan lied. "Anyway. I have superpowers now!" He cried in excitement.

"You did activated." he frowned.

"But now he has control. The alien must've fixed it." said Melody.

"I'm a Power Ranger basically!" Ryan said enthusiastically. "Awesome!"

"Well, guess we better get you used to your powers for now. Just don't use the fire one." said Charles, giving a smile.

"It's morphin' time!" Ryan shouted. "That's not my permanent catchphrase, but it's gonna stay for now." He added.

"Like a wittle kid!" she mocked.

"Careful Melody." Ryan warned.

"Just like Happy!" she cooed.

"Seriously, stop!" Ryan was annoyed now. "So Grandpa, when are we going to start the road trip?"

"Guess it's today since BBQ is out yesterday." shrugged Charles.

"I can't wait!" Ryan said ecstatically. "Especially with the watch! I'll be the best hero ever!"

"Actually...Mom and Dad wants me to tag along with you guys." she said, eager to see Ryan's reaction.

"What!?" Ryan screamed. "Grandpa, why!?" He groaned.

"Hey, I can't argue and win against my daughter." shrugged Charles innocently.

"Ugh." Ryan moaned. "Whatever."


	2. Water The Chances?

Ryan, Melody and Charles have left in Charles' RV, dubbed 'the Rustbucket' by the cousins, and have started their road trip. "Ugh, I can't believe this." Ryan groaned. "I wait all school year for this road trip and now I have to deal with Miss 'Uncultured-in-anime' all summer."

"Aw, you do love me!" Melody mocked him.

"Dweeb." Ryan said. "Well, at least I'll have the watch." He added, looking to it.

"So guess which it's our first stop?" asked Charles.

"Where?" Ryan asked.

"Hoover Dam!" grinned Charles.

"Oh no!" cringed Melody, seeing Ryan wide-eyed and beaming with joy.

"Water!" He cried.

"Ryan, no! Do you know how crazy you get when you see water?" Melody shouted.

"So I like to splash around." Ryan said shrugging off Melody's worries. "What else do you do with water?"

"Please control yourself when we arrive there." said Melody.

"No promises." Ryan told her. They soon arrived at the Hoover Dam but it had gotten dark so they parked near the view of the water. While Melody and Charles went to sleep, though, Ryan sneaked out to look at the watch more closely. "Hmm…" He mused "I've been that fire guy and whatever I turned into before we left…I wonder what else I can turn into..." The teen pressed the button, and the dial popped up. Ryan turned the dial, and came across a bulky-looking alien. "Hmm." He mused. "I'll test this one." He slammed his palm onto the face of the watch. BWOOSH! He transformed into a bulky alien with white skin and a brown shell. "Whoa!" Ryan cried. BOOM! There was a lot more of a body than Ryan was used to, and as result, he had fallen on his back. "Well, I guess I'll test this guy's powers now." Ryan stated. He suddenly rolled up into a ball. "Awesome!" he cried. He rolled back a little, and headed towards the water. "Cannonball!" he screamed. SPLASH! He hit the water hard. "That was awesome!" Ryan screamed as he climbed out of the water. BWOOSH! He turned back into his human form and ran back to the Rustbucket. Unbeknownst to Ryan, the impact from the cannonball cause the rock formation to shatter then a large demonic amphibian-like eyes open up in anger. The next day, the trio woke up to screaming. "What's going on?" Ryan cried.

"I was having an awesome dream where I'm a Mew Mew!" whined Melody as she's still drowsy. The screaming grew even louder.

"Uh oh." Ryan stated. He burst out of the RV, and saw a slimy, tentacle-like appendage. "Whoa…" He gasped. The tentacle-like appendage extends across the streeth, lash on inanimated objects then dragged over to the bottom of Hoover Dam then it returns to repeat its pattern. "Didn't see that coming." The teen stated. Then Ryan spots a couple where a man named Ted is proposing Sally, his girlfriend, but then the tentacle ensnared them before he can finish asking the question. As this happened, Charles and Melody joined him.

"That's a Hydromander but the beast was supposed to be ancient myth!" exclaimed Melody.

"How'd you guess?" asked Charles.

"Ancient myth stated the lake have an ancient beast whose tongue reaches to the far town and devour houses and inanimate objects." she explains. "But they also eat people!"

"Uh oh, I'd better fix this fast." Ryan said.

"You? How!?" asked Melody, forgetting the obvious. Ryan activated the watch.

"It's hero time!" He shouted. He slammed his palm onto the dial. BWOOSH! He turned into the crystalline alien he had turned into before this start of the road trip.

"Crystal Guy?" asked Melody.

"Diamondhead." Ryan corrected. The tentacle-like tongue dragged the couple but Diamondhead jumped at it and yank it down. "Hey!" The teen-turned-alien cried. "Humans are off the menu today!" The tongue made a growling sound and seems to be aware of his presence as it wacked him aside, slamming him against the wall, with his back shards stuck onto the wall. "Ugh!" Diamondhead struggled to break free. He did, and ran after the appendage. He then jumped and try to karate chop, not noticing his hand shapen into a blade and sliced its tongue off.

"KKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIII!" a demonic scream boomed the sky.

"Whoa! T-Thanks...Mr...Diamond-headed Guy?" said Ted. Diamondhead nodded, and continued his pursuit of the long appendage. He stopped at the Hoover Dam.

"There's the Hydromander." He said. There was a sudden beeping. Diamondhead looked to the symbol on his chest, and saw it was blinking orange. "No!" He cried. "Not now!" But he couldn't do anything about it. BWOOSH! He turned back into his human form. "Rats." The teen groaned. The Hydromancer retracted his tongue and snarled in rage then extends its babs into tentacles and attempted to crush Ryan but the RV arrived and tackled them aside.

"Rraaaaaarrrgghh!" it roared as it submerged and jumped out, land against the Hoover Dam then jumped away, leaving it fractured and weaken as it splashed down and swam away. "It's gone!" Ryan cried triumphantly. "I scared it off!"

"Then why it weaken the Dam?!" asked Melody. They suddenly heard multiple roars.

"Uh oh, it must've reproduced somehow!" Ryan shouted. Suddenly a swarm of infant Hydromancer emerged and the dam broke apart, spraying water that carried them to the nearby town, flooding it.

"Smart plan. The dam flooded the town to draw foods toward them." said Charles.

"What are you waiting for? Go alien!" panicked Melody.

"I can't!" Ryan replied. "the watch is on recharge! It needs ten minutes every time I transform back to human!"

"Then get in the RV." said Charles. The cousins ran into the Rustbucket.

"How are we going to beat the Hydromanders' now!?" Ryan shouted.

"Well, the ancient myth is still vague but it said that creature never leaves the water." said Melody as she searched the web.

"It won't have to if the dam cracks further." Ryan pointed out.

"Luckly he didn't cause a heavy damages." said Charles. BEEP BLOOP! The watch recharged.

"Alright!" Ryan cried. "Get me back to the dam cause it's hero time!"

"How can you fight a swamp of aquatic monsters in the lake?!" asked Melody.

"I'll figure it out." Ryan told her. "Stop the RV Grandpa."

"Okay!" he stopped the RV then Ryan stepped out and dial the forms.

"I'm actually going to wait." The teen said. He went back and saw the Hydromander. It was then he dialed on the watch. "I'll try this one." He mused. BWOOSH! He turned into what seemed an anthropomorphic angler fish. "We're on even ground now!" Ryan said ecstatically. He dove into the water. He soon found the Hydromander and punched it. All the Hydromancers noticed the Piciss Volann and they all fired their tongues but he snapped them all with his steel-bending jaws.

"Leave peacefully, or face the wrath of Ripjaws!" the teen-turned-alien cried. He stretched his jaw to reenforce his point.

"HIISSS!" they charged toward him and swam around, creating a whirlpool.

"Of course." Ripjaws said. He broke free, and punched a couple of the Hydromanders' The Hydromancers recovers and lash out new tongues at him. Ripjaws just bit through the tongues with his teeth. They screeched in pain and then attacks them again. The beeping happened, and the symbol blinked orange. "Uh oh." Ripjaws said. He made it back to land just as he turned back to human form. "Guys!" He shouted, seeing Melody and Charles. "I tried to get rid of the Hydromanders' but the watch ran out of time." He showed them the watch. The hourglass on the face was now orange instead of brown.

"Now how can we stop them?!" asked Melody.

"Wait, you said they never gets out of the water. What if we get them out of the water?" asked Charles.

"I got a bat!" said Melody as she grabbed the bat and charged to the coast and start batting them but they're too quick. BEEP BLOOP The watch recharged.

"Wait, that's it!" Ryan cried. "I'll turn into Cannonbolt!"

"Cannon-who?!" asked Melody. BWOOSH! Ryan turned into the alien he had changed into the night before. "No! No, Ryan don't!" panicked Melody, now understanding the name.

"Do it!" grinned Charles, as that's the idea.

"Cannonball!" He cried. He jumped, curled into a ball, and hit the water. He sent all the Hydromanders' out of the water, where they dried up and died. "Yeah! I did it!" Cannonbolt cried as he climbed out of the water.

"Oh my god... You got a pillbug alien!? That's it! No more cannonballing into the lake for you, Mister!" scolded Melody.

"At least the Hydromancer are no more." smiled Charles.

"Actually, I think Cannonbolt's more of an armadillo." The teen-turned-alien commented.

"Doesn't look like an armadillo." Melody stated, frowning.

"Come on, let's go before people sees you." said Charles.

"Not so fast, Human." said a voice.

"Huh?" Cannonbolt stated. looking around.

"Down here." said the voice. Everyone looked down and saw an aged 'Grey Matter' with a cane.

"Who are you?" Cannonbolt asked. With a beeping and a BWOOSH! of orange light, Cannonbolt transformed back into Ryan.

"That's some way to greet the First Thinker of 5 Galaxies." scoffed the Galvan. "Then again, you Earthlings never heard of me." he added.

"So that obviously means your an alien." Ryan stated. He then looked to the watch. "Wait..." He said, realization coming onto his face. "Oh..." He turned his attention back to the aging 'Grey Matter'. "I'm guessing you built the watch?" The teen asked.

"You catch on quick." he said harshly. "Nice to meet you at last, Charles McCrimmon." he glanced at Charles.

"Wait, you've heard of my grandpa?" Ryan asked. "How? He's just a plumber."

"Ha! How like an Earthling to take the name literally." The tiny alien scoffed.

"Actually, I'm a retired PLUMBERS, intergalactic police force." said Charles as he feels like the cat is out of the bag.

"What!?" Both Ryan and Melody shouted.

"Wait, so who are you exactly?" Ryan asked the Galvan. "I mean that in the sense of asking your name." He added.

"Azmuth the First Thinker. Also known as Creator of the Omnitrix. Before you scold me, yes I forgot to turn on the Fail-Safe Program, yes I send Alpha to fix it and no, I didn't send it for you to go berserk." he said, suspecting those questions.

"Okay." Ryan nodded. "So...why did you send us the Omnitrix? Wasn't it safe on your on own planet?"

"And expect villains storming to my front door trying to steal it?" Azmuth asked. "No, it's more safer in Charles' hands, though I didn't expect it latch on you. You're his son?" he asked Ryan directly.

" _Grand_ son, actually." Ryan corrected.

"Meh, close enough." The alien shrugged.

"The one good thing about this is that I can be a hero now!" Ryan said with a smile. "Well, no, there's two things." He corrected. "The hero thing, and the fact it's gonna make this summer a lot more interesting."

"Hero? Bah, that device is meant as an ark for 1,000,910 DNAs across the Milky Way Galaxy and it is a defensive technology, not a weapon!" Azmuth scowled him. "You saw what the Pyronite did to your home when it corrupted your mind without the fail-safe. Now imagine if someone use it as a weapon."

"Well, why can't I use the Omnitrix to protect it from those who want it!?" Ryan retorted.

"From what I heard, Teenagers are very arrogant." he said.

"Hey!" frowned Melody.

"Well then, take it!" Ryan cried, thrusting the wrist with the Omnitrix on it towards Azmuth. "Take it back!"

"No." The Galvan said.

"Why?" Ryan asked. "If I'm not meant to have it, why would you let me keep it?" The small alien shook his head. "You're so hard to understand Azmuth." The teen said with a smirk.

"Because you're not smart enough. I sent it here for safety and I'm letting you keep it because you stopped the last of Hydromancer." he said. "As long as Charles mentor you, the Omnitrix is yours." he said.

"Wait…last of!?" Ryan shouted "I caused the extinction of a race!?" He asked, exasperated.

"Calm down, it's for the best. You saw what they do: they eat everything in sight and shows no mercy to living beings. Killing it gives freedom in aquatic terrian. Alpha said he already erased people's memory of the Pyronite so they'll think the fire was caused by the meteor. Now, if you excuse me, I have busy works." he pressed a button and teleported away.

"That was odd." Ryan stated. "Interesting, but odd."

"Sorry for keeping secrets." said Charles.

"We understand. It's top secret, right?" smiled Melody. "Like how the Mew Mew Girls kept their secret powers secret! Oooh! We'll have adventures like Tokyo Mew Mew! Nya~~!" squealed Melody.

"Mels," Ryan sighed. "If we're going to survive the summer together, you're gonna have to stop that. It's not me hating the show anymore, I'm genuinely sick if hearing you say that. Please?"

"Okay Happy!" teased Melody as she ran toward the RV.

"Good enough for me!" Ryan cried, running after her. "This summer's gonna rock!"


	3. The Bomb

Ryan had finally started unpacking his stuff. Due to being so busy with being a hero, he hadn't done it beforehand. "Hey, I forgot I packed this!" He had pulled out a small car painted red and with yellow, red, purple, and blue seats. "Cool!"

"Aw, my old hat!" chimed Melody as she held up a beanie hat and wore it.

"Really?" Ryan was surprised. "No belittlement?" He showed her his little car.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Big cuz's wittle toy!" she cooed.

"I walked into that." Ryan groaned.

"Ha ha" Melody teased.

"Hey Mels, can I ask you something?" Ryan asked, putting his car down and getting serious. Melody slowly backed away.

"What do you think we'd be doing if I didn't get the Omnitrix?" The teen asked. "I mean, you think it would same road trip, just without it?"

"A regular summer road trip." she answered, relieved nothing serious he plan to do.

"One other thing." Ryan added. "You think I was a bit overzealous with the shirts?" He had only packed duplicates of his '10' shirt.

"Yeah, no fashion sense." she added.

"Says the one with a cat on her shirt." Ryan retorted. "I mean, you can have that shirt, but the only cat i'd want on my shirt is Happy." He said

"Mock Mew Mew and I'll strangle you!" she hissed.

"I'm just saying." Ryan stated defensively.

"Nyah!" Mels sticks her tongue out. BOOM! An explosion shook the RV.

"I'd better check that out!" Ryan cried. He ran out of the Rustbucket, Melody behind him. "Whoa!" He shouted. The explosion had been caused an adult male in a prison outfit who had bombs.

"I am Bomberman!" He shouted. "And this city's about to blow!"

"Uh oh." Ryan stated. "That's not good." He turned to Melody. "What alien do you think I should use?" The teen asked.

"I think XLR8 is best." Melody told him.

"Sorry Melody," Ryan said as he activated the Omnitrix. "You may be right, but I think someone else might be better." He turned the dial, and stopped a few turns later. "Like Four Arms." He told her. "Multiple arms, multiple opportunities to catch bombs."

"Oh my god." Melody sighed, facepalming.

"No wait, of course!" Ryan said in realization. He turned the dial some more. "It's hero time!" He yelled, slamming his palm on the Omnitrix. BWOOSH! Ryan turned into Heatblast and ran up to the thug. "Hey Bomberman!" He cried.

"What?!" he asked as he turned to Heatblast.

"Time for _your_ fuse to go out!" Heatblast quipped. He absorbed the fire on the bombs' fuses. "Heh." He smiled in triumph. "Now what are you going to do?"

"Then I'll use a different bomb!" he created new bombs and only need to press the button to prime it. "Defuse THESE!" Bomberman threw them at Heatblast. But when the bomb exploded, Heatblast just absorbed the flames.

"That the best you got?" He quipped. "I can take anything you've got!"

"Okay, take this!" Bomberman threw another bomb and exploded, releasing liquid nitrogen. Heatblast froze instantly.

'Should've seen that coming.' he thought.

"Now die!" The tyrant threw concussion bombs and blew him away. Luckily he survived then Bomberman ran off. BWOOSH!" Heatblast transformed back into Ryan.

"Aw man!" He groaned.

"Doofus!" scolded Melody.

"Well now what?" Ryan asked. "The watch is charging, and Bomberman's still on the rampage!"

"We wait." Said Melody. "For now, we need to finish unpacking."

"Someone has to help!" Ryan told her impatiently.

"Unless you can become a dog and sniffed him out, you can't find Bomberman who had a head start." she scolded as she returns back to the RV. Ryan followed. "I just can't sit and not do anything!" He insisted. As if agreeing with him, the Omnitrix recharged.

"Alright!" Ryan cried, activating the watch and turning the dial to the left once. "Time to track Bomberman's scent!"

"Huh?" Melody asked. BWOOSH! Ryan turned into an orange eyeless, dog-like alien he called Wildmutt.

"I had to suggest a dog." she sighed. Wildmutt smirked. Soon, using the transformation's keen sense of smell, he found Bomberman. He growled to show the thug he was there.

"Ew! Who is that dog?" he retorted as he just robbed the bank. Wildmutt pounced on Bomberman, pinning him to the ground.

"Get off or I'll pull this pin!" he threaten as he grabbed his pin on his jacket. Wildmutt just took the explosive and chucked it. Of course , it hadn't been unpinned, so it was harmless. "Not that pin. This!" he yanked it and he's start glowing, shocking Wildmutt.

'He's a bomb himself!' He thought. 'That's suicide!' Bomberman exploded and blew Wildmutt backwards. When the alien hit the ground, the Omnitrix timed out and a bunch of cubes were scattered everywhere.

"Well, at least he's gone." Ryan reasoned. Suddenly all the cubes gather together and reform Bomberman.

"Guess again, kid!" He screamed in triumph.

"Oh come on!" Ryan groaned.

"Now die!" he threw a bomb and suddenly the Omnitrix's core pops up with a form selected. BWOOSH! Ryan transformed in a flash of light. He'd changed into Cannonbolt, and was protected by the shell-like armor!

"What!?" The villain gasped.

"Let me introduce you to Cannonbolt." the Teen-turned-alien said with a smirk. He curled up into a ball, and rolled towards Bomberman.

"Screw this!" Bomberman jumped over him and attached a C4 on his shell then ran away. Ignoring the explosive, Cannonbolt just rolled after him. It just so happened he caught Bomberman by a pond, so he threw the C4 there, where it exploded harmlessly. Bomberman's out cold due to the impact and Cannonbolt was glad. When the cops arrived, he gave them a salute, and rolled back to the Rustbucket. He had just made it when he changed back.

"I got him!" The teen reported.

"Got who?" asked Charles as he recently got back before Ryan.

"This villain called Bomberman." Ryan explained. "Cannonbolt helped me out a bit as well. Turns out he's not just good for making a splash."

"I guess the water shorted him out, him being a bomb." shrugged Melody.

"Well, you're done packing? Cause we're going." he said. Ryan nodded.

"I actually didn't splash him." He told Melody. He then explained what had happened. "Turns out Cannonbolt's shell is super durable." The teen stated.

"Whatever." shrugged Melody. Charles start up the RV and they drove off.

"I wonder what's going to come at us next." Ryan mused


	4. Ryan 33 - 10

"Ouch..." Ryan groaned. "What happened?" He sat up. "What, I'm home?" He was confused. "How did that happen?" He stood up, and began walking. "This looks like home." The teen said. "But not at the same time. Did I jump into the future or something?" He happened upon someone. "Hi, can you help me with directions?" He asked.

"Uh, sure? What is it?" he asked. Before the teen could respond, there was an explosion behind them. Ryan turned and gasped as a weird-looking robot left the remains of a house.

"Ryan McCrimmon!" It shouted. The aforementioned hero rushed up to the robot.

"Right here you literal homewrecker!" He shouted.

"Huh?" The robot turned and open his helmet, revealing a Pyronite and saw Ryan. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Heatblast?" Ryan was confused even more than he was before.

"Move it, bozo! End of the line alien loser! You're busted!" said a voice. Ryan and Scorch looked up to see an alternate version of Ryan, about age 13 and dress in street clothes.

"What the heck?" Ryan was now adding weirded out to his list of emotions being felt. He backed off.

"Now prepare to face..." The alternate Ryan activated his Omnitrix, which was identical to Ryan's in build, but painted gold and red. This Ryan smacked down the Omnitrix dial, and becomes a grey-skinned scaled iguana-like alien wearing a black-and-red open-chest bodysuit in a flash of red light. The Omnitrix moved to his left forearm as a symbol. "Freezelizard!" He cried. He jumped down, Scorch thrust his hand up to discharge a beam of fire and he countered with an ice breath, pushing it down and freezing him solid. Scorch broke free and belched magma blast. Freezelizard used his breath to form a shield and survived then break out and ran around before breathing ice to form a path and slide across it as they both exchange blast of ice and fire.

"Oh, Now I see what's going on." Ryan said. "Better get in there and help me out." He activated the Omnitrix, and turned into Wildmutt. Freezelizard battled Scorch in equal ground but seeing Wildmutt, he turned his sight to the dog-like alien.

"Hold it, mutt!" he blasted him with his ice beam and left him frozen. "Now chill 'till I freeze that fireball!" he said as he resume battling Scorch.

"Ah! You can't keep me frozen forever, McCrimmon!" said Scorch as he jump and forged a comet to surf across the sky and start blasting Freezelizard from the sky.

"Hey! Not cool!" he complained as he shield himself. Wildmutt snarled as he struggled to break free. Freezelizard then jump and scale up the building. Scorch followed and land on the roof before igniting his fists, only to be blasted by the ice beam, Freezelizard charged in and rammed Scorch, smash him out of the ice and send him crashing on the street, grabbed the water tower and slammed it full force on Scorch, which exploded and engulf him in water before he instantly freeze it solid, leaving him trapped. Freezelizard land on the ice and the Omnitrix beeped, turning Wildmutt back into Ryan and broken him out of the ice but his legs was still stuck in ice.

"It's Gyro Time!" announced Freezelizard, timing out and turning back into the alternate Ryan as the crowd cheered at his victory.

"Dude, the heck is the matter with you!?" Ryan cried.

"Huh? Where's that alien mutt?" Alternate Ryan asked.

"Look at my right wrist, you dingus." Ryan retorted. Alternate Ryan looked to his counterpart's right wrist, and his eyes widened when he saw the Omnitrix.

"You too?" he asked.

"Yeah." Ryan stated. "Now get me out of this ice!"

"Okay. Guys." The alternate Ryan ordered the police to thaw his counterpart out. When he was free, Ryan shivered slightly.

"Got a burger joint in this dimension?" He asked, listening to his stomach growling. "I'm starving."

"Burgers?! YUCK!" Alternate Ryan stated. Ryan practically felt like his mind shatter.

"What?" He squeaked.

"I prefer supreme pizza. It's pizza with vegetables all over." He explained. "I may favor Mr Gyro but I'm a pizza guy."

"Mr. Gyro?" Ryan said with disgust. "No offense, but I bet any skin of my aliens would taste better than gyros." He said. "But pizza's alright with me."

They went to Mr Gyro and order some pizzas. As they chat about their hero methods, Ryan particularly talking about what happened when he found the Omnitrix, Alternate Ryan was a bit bothered.

"You torch your own town as Charcoal Man?" he asked.

"That wasn't my fault." Ryan told him. That was when he realized what his counterpart had called the Pyronite. "Don't you mean Heatblast?" He asked.

"That's your Charcoal Man's name?" asked Alternate Ryan.

"Yeah." Ryan replied. "I named all 10 of my alien forms." Alternate Ryan snorted. "What?" The teen asked.

"You only have 10? Then you're Ry-10!" Alternate Ryan chuckled.

"Oh, so how many aliens do you have then?" Ryan retorted.

"50." The alternate answered. Ryan grabbed his counterpart's arm, and scrolled through his Omnitrix.

"You stinkin' liar." He scolded. "You only have 23 unlocked. That's still 13 more than me though."

"That's because I only use 23 aliens per month. I really have 50, just revealing them one by one for publicity reasons." Ry-23 explained.

"Wait, you revealed your secret identity?" Ryan Prime asked.

"Yeah, why? You didn't? Boy, you're missing alot." he smiled as fangirls came for autographs.

"Ryan!" they squealed in love.

"Easy, easy. One at a time." smiled Ry-23 as he pulled up his pen from his pocket and start signing autograph for them.

"But why would you expose your powers to the public?" Ryan Prime was surprised.

"What? And go saving the city behind everyone's back? Get hunt down from secret alien hunters, thinking I'm a threat? I rather reveal myself and stop evil aliens rather than being a secretive vigilant." he answered.

"Well, you have a point. But won't that endangers your family?" asked Ryan Prime.

"What's more dangerous than Intellectury?" asked Ry-23 as he finished giving them autograph.

"People like Vilgax!" Ryan Prime stated..

"Who's Vilgax?" he asked, which left Ryan Prime in a state of shock and speechlessness.

"Okay, fair enough, probably hasn't started looking for it yet." He said. BOOM! An explosion was heard a few blocks down. "Don't worry, 23 me's loyal public." Ryan Prime said. "It's Hero time!" He activated the Omnitrix and selected the Kineceleran icon. "Catch up!" Ryan Prime said to Ry-23. "I'll scope out the scene." BWOOSH! He turned into XLR8 and zoomed off at great speed. When he arrived, he gasped as he witnessed the attackers. "More aliens!?" XLR8 groaned. It was a four-armed monkey and what looked like a chubby robot. The chubby robot held up a strange-looking device and aimed it at XLR8's Omnitrix symbol. With a blast of red energy, XLR8 was forced to transform back into Ryan Prime. "No! What!?" That's when Ry-23 showed up.

"Hey, didn't Intellectury get a hint?" asked Ry-23.

"Forget that now, butterball bot zapped my Omnitrix!" Ryan Prime said. "You're on your own right now. It's hero time Ryan!" He looked around for anything that could give his alternate counterpart an edge. "Give one of these cars an 'Upgrade'!" He instructed. Then he remembered that Ry-23 named his aliens differently. "Stretchy, blobby, living circuitry guy that can merge with technology?"

"Oh, Techno-Bubble. Yeeah, he's in storage right now. But this will make up for his absence." smiled Ry-23 as he activated the Hero Watch and transformed into a living battery alien.

"Mini Shocker!" he announced as he zapped into the car then with surge of lightning, it got animated and combined with other cars, forming a make-believe transformer. "Bring it, alien scums!" He charged in and punched the chubby robot. The Arachnichimp proceed to engage Ryan Prime.

"Remind me to teach you about naming aliens." Ryan Prime quipped. Then, as he dodged the Arachnichimp's punches, a lightbulb went off in his head. "There's only one guy I know that could mess with the Omnitrix." He stated aloud. "And since you're not him," he added to the Arachnichimp. "Then that must mean-." Ryan gasped. "Azmuth!"

He ran up to Mini Shocker. "Cut it!" The teen cried. Without thinking, he slapped the Hero Watch symbol on Mini Shocker's head. To his surprise, Mini Shocker turned back into Ry-23. "Huh. I didn't expect that." Suddenly a compartment on the chubby robot opened with a hiss and a small cloud of smoke. A small alien looked out. "Azmuth!" Ryan Prime repeated. "I was right!" Ry-23 suddenly grabbed the Galvan around the torso and picked him up. "Ryan stop!" He cried. "I know that guy! He's cool! In fact, if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't even have your Omnitrix!"

"Well, it doesn't look like he appreciated it! He's been attacking Bellwood for a year! If he has issues with me, make a phone call!" complained Ry-23.

"That's what I told him. Oh ho ho." shrugged the Arachnichimp.

"Hmph! The Omnitrix was not meant for you! It was meant for Charles! You were misusing it for fame and fortune." Azmuth 23 lectured him.

"You knew Grandpa?" Ry-23 asked. "Whoa. I haven't thought about him in years."

"Wait what?" Ryan Prime interjected. "You mean he's-." The sad look on his counterpart's face said it all. "Oh…."

"So what's gonna happen now?" Ry-23 asked. As if he was waiting for this question, Azmuth 23 reached out to Ry-23's right wrist. "Hey, what are-" Azmuth tapped out a code on the interface and he detached the Hero Watch, effectively removing it from his wrist. Ry-23 glared at Azmuth before sighing. "Yeah, I should've expected as much. Just wish Grandpa was here. I...I…" tears cascaded from his eyes. "I miss him."

"Hey, Azmuth?" Ryan Prime asked. "Can I talk to you in private for a moment?"

"Make it quick, I have other matters to deal with." said Azmuth. Ryan Prime took Azmuth and walked a little ways away.

"Look, Azmuth, I know he messed up." Ryan Prime said. "But if he's like me aside from looks and demeanor, he just wants a chance to fix his mistake. I'm not defending him by any means, I'm just saying that Ryan might've been influenced by his grief over Grandpa. If you and I work together, we just might be able to make him better. If he visits me at home, I can teach him to be a hero. And I guess you can curb his ego a little. Please Azmuth?" There was a pause, then Azmuth sighed.

"Very well. If the Azmuth of your universe allows you to wield the Omnitrix, then I should do the same. But you better make sure he does not do something like removing the Limiter and start wrecking havoc." he scolds, which Ry-10 remembers how he lost control as Heatblast.

"Hehehe…. Yeah… I'll make sure he masters it." smiled Ryan. Azmuth then gave him the Hero Watch and Ry-23 walked up to him.

"So?" he asked.

"He'll let you keep it. And I'm gonna mentor you!" boasted Ryan as he gave him the Hero Watch.

"Pffft! You? You got the watch from Day 1. I had it for 3 years." laughed Ry-23 as he took it back and wore the Hero Watch on his wrist.

"Hey, that doesn't mean I can't give you good advice." Ryan Prime said. "And now that that's all said and done with, we have another problem. I have no idea how I got here and I have no way to get home." His Omnitrix suddenly started beeping. "Uh oh." He stated nervously. The hourglass symbol and dots around the dial blinked between brown and pink. "Huh?" Ryan was confused by the pink.

"DNA samples scanned and recognized." Said the Omnitrix. "Samples are now available in playlist one."

"What was that about?" Ry-23 asked.

"If I had to guess," Ryan Prime stated. "It grabbed copies of DNA from your Omnitrix." He activated the Omnitrix. "Hey, who's this?" The teen asked, showing his counterpart the icon that had come up on the selection. It was hard to be sure with just a silhouette, but the alien was bulky and appeared to have something sticking out of it's head.

"Hey, it's Windy-Hindy." said Ry-23.

"The heck was that name?" asked Ryan Prime. "Never mind. So it's a wind-powered alien?" he asked.

"No, I named him Windy-Hindy because he has a winder on his head. He's an alien with time powers. He can speed up, slow down, go back, forward, pause and even time travel. I never tried to change Grandpa's death because as Windy-Hindy, I have a mind of a Wikipedia and I foresaw butterfly effects so I chose not to change his fate." explained Ry-23.

"Then maybe I can get back to my home. Let's try it!" Ryan Prime activated the Omnitrix and transformed into a Chronosapien.

"Okay…. Here we go!" Followed by instinct and knowledge of his homeworld's whereabouts, he take aim and discharge a time ray, which created a portal. "So…. Let's meet up at my place when you're free." said the Chronosapien.

"Same here. Now hurry before you time out. Get it?" grinned Ry-23.

"For some reason, I feel insulted." muttered the Chronosapien as he walked through the portal. He arrived outside the Rustbucket.

"Alright, I'm home!" He cried. He looked down at the Omnitrix symbol. "Hmm…" he remembered how he had changed his Dimension 23 counterpart back to human. He slapped the Omnitrix symbol and changed back into Ryan. "Awesome!"

"Yo, Ryan. Where have you been?" asked Melody.

"Hey Champ! I was worried. You suddenly vanished by Hex's spell." said Charles. Ryan hugged his Grandpa.

"It's crazy, so buckle up." He said when he broke away.


	5. No 'Bots' About It

"I'm bored." Ryan groaned. "We've been driving for hours! This robotics convention better be worth it."

"Oh it's worth it! I let you know I was the best robot builder when I was….Melody's age." Charles said.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. I'm still 10 at heart." sighed Ryan.

"That growth spurt is a beast. Imagine if you go to the bar and hook up with girls." grinned Melody.

"I will turn into Cannonbolt and squash you flat if you don't quit right now." Ryan said angrily through clenched teeth. "It's so not fair!" He groaned. "There has been no hero time all day! I'm itching for some action!"

"Must be a flea or you really need help. Take a break, Ryan." said Melody.

"Ryan, I must also warn you to don't even think about messing with the robotics as Upgrade." warned Charles.

"Grandpa, what makes you think I would do such a thing?" Ryan put on an innocent act.

"I'm warning you, Ryan. If I catch you as Upgrade, no more video games." he frowned like a strict father.

"Alright, alright!" Ryan said defensively, putting his hands up as if surrendering. But when they arrived at the convention-. "Bathroom." Ryan actually _did_ have to use the bathroom, but he also had a plan. "Grandpa may have said Upgrade was out," he said mischievously as he activated the Omnitrix and turned the dial. "But he never said anything about Grey Matter!" BWOOSH! With a slap on the Omnitrix, he turned into his Galvan DNA sample.

"Where's Ryan?" wondered Melody. "And why bathroom now?" Grey Matter wasn't actually messing with anything at the moment, he actually wanted to be on his own for a little while.

As the convention goes on, Grey matter was observing the techs and robots.

"Heh, none of these primitive technologies could ever hope to stand up to the Omnimatrix." He said to himself. He blinked. "That was weird." He wasn't used to sounding so smart. Unfortunately the Omnitrix decided to cut the fun short. It started beeping, leaving Grey Matter at risk of being exposed as a hero!

He quickly ran to hide and just in time, he reverts and no one noticed him. "Phew! That was close" he said. He emerged and turned to see-. "Giant frog!" He realized it was fake and breathed hard, his heart racing from the shock. It suddenly activate and turn and glared at Ryan.

"CROAK!" it croaked mechanically.

"Whoa!" Ryan gasped, impressed. It then suddenly fire its elastic tongue at him. "Whoa!" he exclaimed and evade it. He then back away and bumped into a man.

"Watch it, boy! That Mechanimal is still under development!" he scold him

"Hey." Ryan said, offended. "It's not like I bugged it on purpose!"

"Very corny, young man. Now get out! I'm a busy man!" he frowned.

"Yeah, busy at being a jerk." Ryan said. He stuck his tongue out at the frog before he walked away. This sight seemed to send the man's already short temper sky high.

"Why that brat! Rid him from my sight!" ordered the man.

"CROAK!" the Mechanimal Frog jumped forward and fired his tongue at Ryan. He got ensnared and pulled toward his mouth.

"What the Hell!?" cringed Ryan.

"You dare mock the Great Dr. Animo!?" asked Animo.

"More like Dr. Anibot or something." Ryan quipped. He quickly glanced at the Omnitrix. "Dang it, still orange." He whispered to himself. "I didn't even do that much!" The teen yelled. And it wasn't even directed at you!"

"You're just like all the rest! Now that's the last straw! GO MECHANIMAL!" he ordered and all robotic animals become alives and began to rampagae.

"RUN!" screamed everyone. Melody searched around for Ryan.

"Ryan? Where are you?" she asked.

"As for you, you shall be grind to ashes!" grinned Animo as the frog is about to eat him. The Omnitrix detected danger and glowed brown, transforming Ryan into a Tetramand.

" **Four Arms!** ALRIGHT!" grinned Four Arms as he karate chop the tongue off, he then grabbed the broken tongue and slammed him overhead.

"What!? How did you change?! Who are you! That watch! Who made it? No one is superior then Dr. Animo!" argued Animo.

"That's a long story." Four Arms said. "The short answer is-." He punched the frog, leaving dents in it. "-Doesn't matter, cause I'm not telling you anything Dr. Robocreep!"

"It's Dr. Animo!" yelled Animo as Mechanimal Frog stood up and jumped at Four Arms but he caught him, lift up and slammed him down, destroying it. He turn to find Animo missing.

"Where did he go?" wondered Four Arms.

"Ry-Four Arms, did you activate the robots?!" scold Melody as she slapped his arm, which it actually hurt.

"Ow! I didn't do nothing! That Animo jerk just lost a screw and sic everyone with Mechanimal. Hey, that really rolls off the tongue." smiled Four Arms.

"Well, come on! Let's find Grandpa and help everyone to-"

"You two do that! I'll find Animo and put him in his place!" frowned Four Arms as he punched his palms twice. "In fact, you might even say i'm gonna XLR8 to find him!" Four Arms reached up to his right shoulder and pressed the Omnitrix symbol. BWOOSH! He turned into XLR8 and zoomed off.

"WHAAAAT! Did you just Alien Jump!? How did you Alien Jump!?" asked Melody but he's gone.

XLR8 arrived at the scene where Animo was piloting a mechanical squid and ensnared the host of the convention.

"Let her go Dr. Mechanimal!" XLR8 quipped.

"Who are- That symbol! So, that watch can turn you into any creatures. Mind if I take it!?" Animo commands the squid to ensnare XLR8 but he evade, zipped up and punched Animo off then tried to free the hostess.

"Sorry about this." XLR8 said. "But luckily I'm here!" He managed to get her free and then turned to Animo. "I'll tell you one thing about the watch." He said. XLR8 zoomed forward, punching Animo into the floor. "It's called the Omnitrix. And don't you forget it."

Suddenly a Mechanimal Bird pinned XLR8 down then its optic start scanning the Omnitrix symbol. XLR8 quickly vibrated himself and ripped the legs apart before it even gets 25% of data and start running around it at 500 mph then zipped back and dropped all the bolts. The bird then collapsed and got destroyed. He

"No toichy!" grinned XLR8.

"You may won this round but I'll be back!" he began to run away before riding on a Mechanical Mole and it burrow underground. XLR8 followed down the hole.

"Not getting away that easily." He stated. But as he ran down the tunnel, the Omnitrix began beeping. "No-no-no!" XLR8 cried. BWOOSH! He transformed back into Ryan, who fell and got dusty and smudged with dirt. Luckily, he was underneath the hole Animo had dug to get to the surface. He climbed out and looked around.

"Ryan, you okay?" asked Melody as she held out a hand.

"I'm fine. But Anibot got away." said Ryan as he took her hand and get up.

"Think we'll see him again?" asked Melody.

"I betcha he'll come back for the watch, since he saw me transformed." said Ryan.

"Ryan! What did you do?!" asked Charles.

"I'm innocent!" he defended himself. He smirked. "Let him come. I'll kick his tin obsessed butt any day."


	6. Primus

"Ugh, when are we going to get there!?" Ryan complained. Grandpa Charles had mentioned going to a water park, but the traffic was a mess! It was after complaining that Ryan looked to the Omnitrix. "Maybe it's time for an 'Upgrade' to the RV," He stated with a smirk. He activated the watch and scrolled through the alien selection. But when Ryan tried to slam down the dial, the Omnitrix didn't press. "Aw, come on!" Ryan groaned. He turned the dial, but all the Omnitrix did was beep and wurr. "What's wrong with you!?" The teen groaned. But the Omnitrix simply deactivated and retracted the dial. "Great." Ryan complained. "We'll be stuck in this traffic for ages! Wonder if I could get the warranty on this thing." Charles suddenly braked, sending Ryan and Melody to the floor. When Ryan stands up, he gasps. "An armored truck robbery! Hope the Omnitrix is up for the job because it's hero time!" BWOOSH! This time, the Omnitrix _did_ activate, turning Ryan into Heatblast. He exited the Rustbucket. "Hey!" He yelled.

"Huh?!" the hooded robber with a feminine voice turned around as she was about to carry some money bags and saw the Pyronite. "A fireboy freak?" she asked.

"That's _Heatblast_ lady." Heatblast quipped. "Drop the money and no one gets hurt."

"Or else what?" she faced him and suddenly, red tendrils launched out of her hoods and punched him with the force of a truck.

"Ugh!" Heatblast groaned. "That's how you want to play?" He fired some fireballs at her. The tendrils lower down and pressure on the ground, lifting up the woman and she evade to the side like a spider. She moved in and jumped over him, land near the fire hydrant and ripped it off, which discharged water and splashed Heatblast down.

"Guess you could say I'm getting steamed." Heatblast quipped, heating the water.

"Well, it's time for the MANE event." she quipped as she dropped on the pavement, her tendrils lifted up and twirl up into two tendrils then ground pound the street, sending seismic blast at everyone and the RV.

"Sounds like your horsing around." Heatblast punned. He had guessed what she was going to do and used his powers to hover in the air. She looked up and threw a punch, which the tendrils break apart and ensnared him, resisting the burn and slammed him through the building, pulled him out and slammed him on the car, then the wall, truck, water and finally she slammed him into the ground, held up all tendrils and start bashing him non-stop, even striking the Omnitrix symbol and inflicted too much pain.

"Argh! No!" Heatblast cried as the Omnitrix symbol suddenly started sparking. After a few seconds of that, it began beeping. "Aw come on!" The good news was no one was watching them, but Heatblast was engulfed by orange light as he turned back into Ryan. "Uh oh." He stated.

"Oh? It's just a boy? Pathetic." she swatted him aside then retreated with the money in her hands. "See ya suckers!!" she laughed.

"Dammit!" cursed Ryan. "You are a piece of junk!" He yelled at the Omnitrix.

" _Genetic samples depleted_." A voice issuing from the Omnitrix reported.

"What!?" Ryan cried. "But then-?"

" _Omnitrix must return to Primus_." The Omnitrix interrupted.

"Uh...guys?" Ryan called to Charles and Melody.

"Did that witch break your super-watch?" she asked.

" _Omnitrix must return to Primu_ s." it repeated.

"Primus?" wondered Charles. It suddenly start glowing and growing, forming an energy dome around them. They panicked but they soon got teleported away.

"Oof!" Ryan grunted as he landed on the ground. Looking up, he saw there was purple rock and what seemed like a swamp-colored lake. "Great." He sighed as he stood up. "My first trip to an alien planet and the Omnitrix is kaput." Looking to the aforementioned device, he saw the hourglass-like shape had been replaced by a white question mark on black background. "Scratch that, seriously broken."

" _Omnitrix requires genetic information. Direct me to nearby computer network_." it said.

"And how am I supposed to find that?" Ryan argued.

"Uh, problem!" said Melody as a swarm of robotic mosquito charged in.

"Oh, that's great!" Ryan yelled sarcastically. That's when the Omnitrix not only returned to sporting the hourglass symbol, but the dial popped up. The Omnitrix symbol turned pink and three pink laser-like beams shot from the core, hitting the robotic bugs. "Huh?" Ryan raised an eyebrow. "I...I think the Omnitrix is scanning those things." The words had barely left his mouth when the Omnitrix finished the scan and retracted the core.

" _Genetic information acquired. Omnitrix has returned to Primus. Ryan McCrimmon has fulfilled purpose_."

"Oh sure, I'm just transportation for you!" Ryan yelled at the Omnitrix, offended by the statement.

" _Omnitrix must find creator_." Ryan's mouth fell open as the Omnitrix suddenly detached from his wrist and allowed itself to be taken by one of the bugs.

"They stole the Omnitrix!!" said Melody.

"No, it's returning to its owner." said Charles. "Come on!" they followed the mosquitos to the volcano leaking brown lava-like energy.

" _I_ own the Omnitrix." Ryan said. "It said it was looking for its _creator_." He gasped. "Then that means Azmuth is here!" The teen realized. "Come on!"

There was explosion and quakes then, to everyone shocks, a 60 ft tall Vaxasaurian emerged from the mountain and was attacking someone. It has the Omnitrix on his chest.

"Wait, I don't recognize that alien." Ryan said. "But then that must mean-." His eyes widened. "It's Azmuth and he's got the Omnitrix! Go Azmuth! Kick the invader's butt!" He ran ahead of the others, finding the cave where the fighting was taking place. The teen gasped as Azmuth fell to his knees in exhaustion and shrank somewhat. The invader was of an alien species that resembled squid. Ryan stood between this invader and Azmuth. "If you want Azmuth, you're gonna have to get through me squidface!" He yelled.

"An Earthling? Not a worth of my time." He snarled as he stomped toward the tired Vaxasaurian as it glowed brown and reverted into Azmuth.

"Azmuth!!" gasped the trio.

"Don't worry! I'm just a bit rusty." he said as he stood up, wearing the Omnitrix like a belt.

"Wait what?" Ryan asked.

"Should've retired from your glory days!" Vilgax shouted. He lifted a giant boulder and threw it at Azmuth, who quickly activated the Omnitrix before being crushed beneath.

"Azmuth!" gasped Charlies.

"Oh I don't think he's been smashed." Ryan said, smirking. Sure enough, the boulder lifted up, revealing Four Arms underneath it. The teen ran and stood beside Azmuth. "You might think I'm just a human, but I'm not." He said. "I'm Ryan McCrimmon. I've been using the power of the Omnitrix to save the people on my home planet for weeks now. As a superhero, I'm standing by Azmuth right now, Omnitrix or no Omnitrix!" He took up a defensive position, ready to fight. Four Arms threw the rock, but Vilgax just busted through it. Ryan threw some punches, but though they fought valiantly, both of them were overpowered. Four Arms changed back into Azmuth, who fainted. Ryan watched in horror as Vilgax took the Omnitrix off Azmuth.

"At last, the Omnitrix is mine!!" he yelled.

" _Creator has fallen. Vilgax detected. Activating DNA Download_." The Omnitrix blasted Vilgax at full force and start draining his powers.

"What is this!?!? NOOOO!!!" he screamed. The red light blinded everyone then the Omnitrix land on the ground, sizzling hot. Vilgax stumbled back and he had shrivel into that of an old man. He gazed at himself. "No. NOO!!!!" he screamed before running away in shame of his new weak appearance.

"What just happened??" asked Melody.

"Some kind of defense Azmuth must've invented." Ryan mused. Then, what the Omnitrix had said fully registered. "Wait, _fallen_!?" The teen cried. He first tried picking up the Omnitrix, but it was still too hot. "Ack!" Ryan cried as his skin burned. With that not working, he ran to Azmuth and knelt by his side. "Azmuth wake up! The Omnitrix is safe! Vilgax is gone!"

"I can see that. You think I'm dead?!" he scolded as he stood up and dust himself. "The Omnitrix siphon all of Vilgax's powers and sampled them as a new DNA sample. Myaxx!!" he yelled, then a spacepod emerged from the ground and open up, revealing a female Chimera Sui Gerenis.

"Vilgax's back!!" panicked Melody.

"Melody…." Ryan groaned.

"Where!?!?" she exclaimed as she searched around in fear.

"Myaxx, she thought you were him." Ryan explained. "Even though you're clearly not."

"Really? Does he have this *pointed at her breasts* or this?!" asked Myaxx as she pointed her butt.

"Myaxx, quit whining and take the Omnitrix to the cooling station." ordered Azmuth.

"Fine, boss." she sighed as she commands the mosquitos to carry the Omnitrix and she left in her pod.

"Now, go on home. You've done your purpose." said Azmuth

"But what about the Omnitrix?" Ryan asked. "I mean, I know it's red hot right now, but it brought us here. We don't have a spaceship."

"Fine." He pressed a button and they got teleported back on Earth. "I have a feeling he'll gonna whine about it but I don't trust him enough to handle Vilgax's powers." he sighed.

"Then we'll give him a substitute Omnitrix." said Alpha as he appears in his Mechamorph armor. "The human is weak and irresponsible but if he mastered that species' powers, then he'll be worthy enough to handle Vilgax's powers." he said.

"You mad? That alien is too powerful that he'll literally tear him and the planet apart!" he argued.

"Why else I called this the 'Omni-Enhancer'?" he smirked as he held out a belt-version of the Omnitrix.

"I hate it when you make it as a weapon." frowned Azmuth.

"Says the First Thinker." Alpha quipped.

"Fine but keep it only 10 aliens. Don't wanna get him too carried away." ordered Azmuth.

"Yes boss…. It won't hurt for a test run." he gave a hidden grin.

Back on Earth.

"Aw man, I'm useless without my powers!" Ryan complained, looking at his bare right wrist.

"Wow, so easy to give up. Are you sure you're the chosen one?" mocked Alpha as he appears before him. "Catch." he tossed the Omni-Enhancer and Ryan barely caught it.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's an substitute Omnitrix called Omni-Enhancer. It gives your aliens unique power up but it sometime goes on, sometime it does not. If you can master its unexpectation and its powers, you will get a bonus." he said, talking as if it was a video-game.

"What's the catch?" asked Melody.

"The catch is that if you mastered them and the new bonus afterward, then you have the power to control Vilgax's powers." said Alpha as he pointed at Ryan. "Farewell, boy." he joked as he teleported away, with Ryan annoyed he called him a boy.

"I'll show that guy." He said, strapping the Omni-Enhancer on his wrist. "I'll change right now!" He dialed on the device.

"Chill out, Ryan." sighed Melody.

"Take it easy, son. It's not safe to play with it, especially since he stated the power up activates at random." warned Charles before they heard explosions and smashing. They turned to see the hooded woman rampaging at the street.

"Mwah ha ha ha ha!! I love it!!" she laughed.

"It's her!!" Ryan cried. "It's that she-weirdo with the crazy hair!"

"We should run!!" said Melody.

"No! It's payback time!! Stinkfly style!!" Ryan activated the Omni-enhancer and pressed the core down.

The Omni-Enhancer gave a burst of brown codon energy and surged around his wrist before it sank into the said joint and his arm mutated into an insectoid-like claws. He held up his head and his eyes remains shut as four eye stalks grew out and blinked twice then his clothes got shredded by his growing mass and re-equipped with new bodysuit and spout pale-brown insectoid wings and a stinger-like tail. He grew four insect legs then emerged with the Omnitrix symbol on his face. He's now a Lepidopterran.

"Stinkfly!!!" he announced. Suddenly the Omnitrix gave a spark of neon-blue electrical energy and he got lifted in the air. "Whoa, what the!?" he gasped before multiple organic-matter materialized from thin air and covered his face, torso, arms and legs together, molding into new armor and body features. It's 50% gray and brown, he grew toes on his feet and his wings got coated with the same rock matter before igniting in electrical surge. His face gain aspect of a dragonfly and sharp fangs. The Omnitrix gave a flash of light and he finished the transformation. "Whoa!!! Coool!!!" he grinned as he flapped his new wings, making bird-like chirping sounds before flying across the sky.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. I have good amount of money but my hair wants more smashing!" she laughed.

"Hey!" Stinkfly called as he flew from the Rustbucket. "We may have been interrupted before, but now I'm back in full force!"

"Have we met?" she asked. The tendrils held up and make hissing sounds. "Why yes, you bears the same symbol. Ready for round 2?" she grinned as she launched her tendrils at Stinkfly, which he evades it and tried to fire his eye gunks but instead he discharge twin electrical slimes and she jumped away just in time. "That's disgusting!!" she yelled.

"That's the name of the game." Stinkfly quipped. He fired more slime which landed on the offender's head.

She got electricuted and stuttered in a comical way. "G-g-g-g-gross-s-s!!!" she stuttered as she yanked the slime off but unable to while her tendrils continue attacking Stinkfly, even though she's blinded.

"Whoa!! Okay!!" he took a deep breath, sniffing hard as he gack up some mucus then spit a large electric-charged loogie, which the tendrils anchored the ground amd spring jump the woman away. It struck and exploded. The tendrils grabbed the cars and start throwing at him. Stinkfly used three well-timed blasts to blow them up. "Man, this Omni-Enhancer thing is easy to use!" The teen turned alien cried. "This is awesome!"

"RRRagghh!!! You brat!!! My eyes!!!!" she screamed as she finally peel the gunk off, then glared at Stinkfly, which he yelped in horror as the eyes was heavily damaged, shedding tears of blood and the iris glowed blue. "You're...gonna PAY FOR THAT!!!!" she raise all her tendrils up, they splits from 8 to 20 and slammed against the street, unleashing a huge wave of debris and rocks.

"YEEEEK!!!" exclaimed Stinkfly.

" _Countering attack_." said a malice voice then Stinkfly's claws moved on its own and unleashed a blast of ice, freezing the entire debris in a block of gunk-like ice. Stinkfly regain control and the woman vanished, through she left great destruction as if a kaiju stomped through. The Omnitrix start beeping, reverted back to normal Stinkfly then back into Ryan.

"Whoa…" the teen looked to the now-recharging device. "Strange." A little later, when the Omni-Enhancer recharged, Ryan dialed through his aliens. "Hey, what's this?" He wondered. "There's an alien I don't recognize unlocked right now. I wonder if it's the one I'm supposed to master before getting Vilgax's powers." They stopped for the day in a large desert area. Ryan went outside and activated the Omni-Enhancer. BWOOSH! The alien he changed into was made of blue plasma, and had a body made of rock. "Awesome!"

"Ryan, was that the alien Alpha said you're gonna unlock it once you mastered the new power-up? Did you hack it?" asked Melody in a sassy tone.

"No, the sample from Vilgax is the one I have to earn." Ryan corrected his cousin. "This is the alien Azmuth and that other Galvan wanted me to get the hang of first. Well, Stinkfly was pretty easy, but at the same time-." He pressed the Omnitrix symbol and changed back into his human form. "-I think I should get familiar with the aliens I already know." Little did they know that they were being watched. Through a secret device he had built into the Omni-Enhancer, Alpha had seen how easily Ryan had managed to get control over Stinkfly's new powers. This infuriated him greatly.

"That accursed human is not worthy of the power of the Omnitrix!" He fumed. The Galvan soon got an idea. He broke into Azmuth's lab and stole a certain blueprint. That is, the blueprint for the Omnitrix! "There must be a flaw in the Omnitrix!! Something not even he can easily master!!" he growled as he read the blueprint then saw the mention of Fail-Safe Device. "What's this…. Ahh… Of course. Luckily, I can remove that remotely. Try overpowering the essence of the DNAs, earthling!" smirked Alpha as he held up the remote and send a signal to remove the Fail-Safe Device. Ryan was unaware of the problem, so he used the Omni-Enhancer.

"Let's see….who do I want to test out now…" Ryan mused as he dialed through his aliens. "Aha! Wildmutt could be awesome! Let's hope the Omni-Enhancer's up to working its magic!" BWOOSH! He slammed down the dial. Melody and Charles could instantly tell something was wrong when Wildmutt started snarling at them.

"RRRaagghh!! GRaagh groo muuargh gwwooo!!" he start talking in an unknown language.

"W-Whoa, Ryan!! What's wrong?" asked Melody.

"Gggryan? Wwoo noo gryan!! Wwoo vuobragh!" he resorted as he stood on his hind legs and rose his arms, threaten to crush them. In Wildmutt's head, Ryan seemed to be trapped inside some sort of bubble.

"Not again, this is what happened when I found the original Omnitrix!" He complained. "Wildmutt, or whatever your real name is, listen to me! That's my family, you can't hurt them! Please! I don't know what's happened to the Omni-Enhancer but I can't allow you to do this! It's wrong!"

"Grrrrr…" Wildmutt appears before Ryan. Since it's the subconsciousness, Ryan understood him when he spoke. "And who gives you the right of telling me what to do!! I am not your slave!!!" he growled.

"What!?" he baffled in confusion.

"I will break them then I'll find a way to keep me from returning back in this prison!!" he roared.

"The Omnitrix is not a prison! It's a device meant to show how other species live! Azmuth would agree with me, and I think the real-life you would too! I can't let you go, but I would if I could." An idea came to him. "Omni-Enhancer, run an analysis and give me a status report."

" _Omni-Enhancer only responds to Alpha the Knight of Knowledge_." it said in a malice voice.

"Hmph!! As you were saying?" snarled Wildmutt

"I knew it! That a-hole double-crossed me!" He tried again. "Command function override, code ten."

" _That Voice Command does not exist in my memory bank_." it said.

" _Ahhhh, put a cork in it_!" shouted a computerized voice that sounded like Ryan.

" _Omnitrix? How? You are-- Urgh!! Error! Error! Fail-Safe Mode reinstalled_!" exclaimed the AI as a bright light blinded the two. Ryan instantly woke up as he was about to crush his family. He reacted by slapped the Omni-Enhancer symbol and reverted to normal.

"Well that was something." The teen said sheepishly. "Sorry guys, that Alpha jerk turned off the function that kept me in control of the transformations. Speaking of which, Omnitrix, are you there?" No reply. "Strange, apparently the artificial intelligence from the Omnitrix overrode the A.I in the Omni-Enhancer." Meanwhile, on back on Galvan Prime, Alpha was furious!

"Well," he said with an evil grin. "As the people of earth say, it's time to fight fire with fire!"


	7. New Face, Old Enemy

It was the middle of the night. Ryan couldn't sleep, as he was too preoccupied with the events of a few hours ago. He looked over the Omni-Enhancer, but nothing seemed different. "It was so weird." He said aloud to no one in particular. "It was as if the Omnitrix was a real person. What did you create Azmuth?" At a hidden laboratory, Alpha finished making a replica of Omni Enhancer and had just installed some extra features. He ditched his Mechamorph Armor and wore his creation around his waist.

"Once I link it to the Codon Stream, it will grant me all 1,000,906 DNA samples." Alpha then input the commands and the Omni-Enhancer beeps several times before engulfing him in brown light, grew taller than materialized as a Human clone of Ryan but in his maximum prime, such as having perfect muscle tone body and is around age of 25. He observed his appearance and was a bit angered. "Dammit, Azmuth!! You set his DNA as default!! Tsk, no matter. Time to teach the boy who's the true master of the Omnitrix. Mwah ha ha ha ha ha!! Aaah, I just gotta stop laughing in evil manner." he sighed. Meanwhile….

"Guys," Ryan said. "I just got the feeling something big is about to happen."

"Oh really? Like everything else is not big enough." scoffed Melody.

"Come on, we're late for the Sparkville activity. You worry about the aliens later." said Charles as they all return to the RV then drove down the road. As they continue the path, Ryan was having a face battle with a kid in the nearby car.

"I see you still admit you're wittle Ryan." she sneered.

"Shut up, I'm trying to scare this kid." he growled.

"Not with that ugly face." she laughed.

"Melody you unintentional genius!" Ryan cried. He hid himself from the kid's view and activated the Omni-Enhancer. "Time to employ the secret weapon." He turned into Stinkfly and made the nastiest face he could.

"AAAAH!!" he screamed. The father turned and screamed as well before hitting the accelerator. Stinkfly was rolling on the floor laughing.

"You're pathetic." said Melody.

"Hey, you gave me the idea, girly." sneered Stinkfly.

"Don't girly me, bug brain." she scolded. Charles shook his head with a smile then noticed a brown comet heading toward the street then made a loud Omnitrix sound before a gigantic Vaxasaurian emerged from the comet and smashed through the bridge completely.

"HOLY!!!" he exclaimed as he rammed the brake, bringing Stinkfly forward and crash hard. So hard, in fact, he changed back into Ryan.

"Ow…." He groaned. "Guess I deserve that." Ryan got up and went to investigate the end of the bridge.

A human-shaped Galvanic Mechamorph soar up and land before Ryan and even open-palm struck his chest, slamming him against the RV's bumper.

"GAH!!" he gasped in pain.

"Hello, worm! So you escaped my traps and even mastered my masterpiece? Pathetic!! You're a hacker! No, a virus!" he growled in malice as he began to charge his optic with energy.

"Yikes!!" Ryan panicked then the Omnitrix recharged instantly and had the core out. He noticed and quickly slam it before the Mechamorph fired his optical beam. It struck him and exploded. Multiple crystal shards fired out and struck him back before Ryan stepped out as a Petrosapien.

"You are busted!" he grinned.

"Pfft, you barely even scratch the surface of the Petrosapien's powers unless you hack it, virus earthling." he constructed a cannon and fired missiles at him. Diamondhead, who took it full force and emerged unharm as he build a sword from his limp and swung it at the Mechamorph. He jumped over and kicked him down before morphing into a group of silicon-based aliens that stands around Melody's shoulder height and has headphones on their ears. Diamondhead can see the Omnitrix symbol on their forehead.

"Alpha!?" He cried.

"Quick. Answer. AAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!!!" They all screamed so loud, Diamondhead's body is shattering in a painful way. They merged back and morphed back into a Ryan clone and Diamondhead reverted.

"Oh, and don't bother of trying to use my powers against me. I removed it after you escaped the grip. Also, because it's MY substitute Omnitrix, it's weaker then the Prototype so all your aliens had a third of the strength you're used to with the Prototype." grinned Alpha.

"Why would you even do this?" Ryan asked.

"Why? Why? You are not worthy for a Level 21 Tech!! Look at all you do with it!!" He shows all the images of Ryan's mischiefs and usage of aliens for his own gain.

"Hey! I've saved a ton of people by using the Omnitrix!" Ryan retorted.

"Name one incident you saved without causing 50% of property damages." he asked with a grin, which Ryan began to sweat nervously.

"Well it's not like you're innocent Mr. removed-the-Fail-Safe!" Ryan shouted back.

"Ah, but that's to show you the DNAs are not pleased of your action. You see, all DNAs are not rightious heroes. Some are villains, outcast, dying souls. They're reborn through you but they hated you." Alpha grabbed Ryan and punched his stomach. "And I hated you as well." he then threw him off the bridge and down to the river.

"RYAN!!!" screamed Melody. Alpha turns and gave a grin.

"Run." he activated the Omnitrix and transformed into a Kineceleran. Charles pulled Melody in, start up the RV and retreated at full speed.

SPLASH! THUD! Ryan had jumped out of the water as Ripjaws.

"C'mon Alpha, let's finish this" he said before pressing the Omni-Enhancer symbol and changing back into Ryan. "Man to man."

"HA!" Alpha morphed back and cracked his knuckles. "Consider yourself outclass. This is your DNA at its maximum potential." he grinned. Ryan….is very confused of that statement.

"I don't need any powers or potential to know you're a complete psychopath!" He cried before swinging his right arm in a punch. Unfortunately, Alpha had swung at the same time, and in a crackling spark of codon energy, their respective devices locked together by the dial.

"Huh!?" Ryan shouted.

"Y-You fool!! Our Omnitrices got linked and now it's biofeedback is overloading!!" exclaimed Alpha as he swung Ryan off his feet and slammed him against the ground, trying to pry the Omnitrices apart. The feedback grew wild and they continue struggling to break away. "I'll kill you now!!" he threw a punch, Ryan evade and it bored through the concrete. Seeing that surprised Ryan, now catching on the "maximum potential" babble but he's too focused on getting Alpha off him.

"How was it my fault!?" He cried. "We swung at exactly the same time! How do we get these things apart!?"

"If one of us is dead!" growled Alpha as he lifted Ryan up and held him over his head as the Mechamorph Armor covered his hand and forged a sword. "And that is you!" he grinned.

Ryan than land a direct kick on his face, pushing them away and the Omnitrices separated, causing a bio-feedback that blasted Alpha back and hit the edge of the bridge. Ryan sluggishly stood up and glared at Alpha, who emerged with his DNA heavily damaged. He still looked like Ryan, but his hair was a grayish white, the brown on his shirt and in his irises had turned orange, the 10 on his shirt had flipped to 01, his pants turned purple, and shoes had turned white while the laces turned green. Before either of them could do anything else however-. SWOOSH!

"Azmuth!" Ryan cried.

"Should've known you're up to no good, Alpha." said Azmuth.

"Grrrr… You ruined this form's DNA… This isn't over, First Thinker! I'll be back!!" he activated the Omnitrix and transformed into Negative XLR8 then gain the armors of Shock Rock on his body and gain electrical whip-like tail, large horizontal wheels on both feet and his mask becomes electrical. He instantly vanished like a bolt of lightning.

"Ah… He's gone." sighed Azmuth but Ryan is very ticked off.

"Coward." He said. "But Azmuth, as long as you're here, I've got a question. Yesterday, when Alpha removed the fail-safe on the Omni-Enhancer, the A.I from the Omnitrix apparently invaded the Omni-Enhancer. And the A.Is seemed to be, for lack of a better term, alive. They were arguing with each other and everything."

"These two are the AI of Primus. I never named them as I don't want to bond them but Alpha named one as Malware. Since Alpha made his presence, Malware left your Omnitrix. Anyway, give me that inferior watch." he demanded. Ryan frowned and held it to him, which Azmuth hit the core, it read his DNA and disconnected the coupling then he took it away. He then gave Ryan the Omnitrix but it was upgraded, gaining brown dial with rectangle black rings on four sides, brown streaks on the side and the Omnitrix looks brand new. "I still don't trust you and Alpha made a good point of your actions…"

"Oh come on!!" he whined.

"But if you can prove yourselves on understanding the true power of these DNAs, master them and its new powers, you will grant access to his powers. Master it and never break my Omnitrix, then maybe I will give you a prize. If you fail, you have no choice but give it to Charles as it's originally programmed to." instructed Azmuth.

"Well, thanks for the chance." Ryan said. "But what about Alpha? Can't we change him back?"

"No. He shall consider that as a punishment. Now if you excuse me." Azmuth activated his belt and teleported away.

"Now what?" asked Melody.

"When did you guys come back?" Ryan asked.

"I was almost getting off the bridge before seeing that strange light so we turn back and check what happen. So Ryan, will you accept this responsibility?" asked Charles. Ryan looked to the Omnitrix, resignation on his face. He strapped the Omnitrix back to his right wrist.

"Let's just say….it's hero time." The teen said with a smirk.


	8. Omnitrix Speaks Out!

The scene resumes as Ryan observed the newly upgraded Omnitrix as the gang travels across the deserted road, heading to California. He turn the dial and can see he still have all 10 aliens but after seeing two new forms and Shock Rock, he's very curious of how many more aliens he have. He then did the unthinkable, the most diabolical action Melody dread to see!! ... He start fiddling the dial.

"You're gonna break it!!" yelled Melody, which Ryan gave a WTF stare.

"You think after seeing what happened to Alpha I'm going to be that stupid?" Ryan asked. "I'm thinking that turns of the dial act as code inputs. So I'm seeing what that does."

"Suuuure." she said.

" _He spoke half truth_." said a voice.

"I know that but you're half lying, Ryan." said Melody.

"What?" he asked.

" _Your body measurement are 9.5, 12, 10."_ teased the voice.

"Why you perverted cousin!! I knew you get naughty idea after getting a growth spourt!!" yelled Melody as she tackled Ryan but he held her back with one hand.

"Melody, you just watch too much TV." said Ryan.

"Ha ha ha ha." laughed the voice and Ryan glared at the Omnitrix.

"So you're in there as well. Who are you?" asked Ryan.

" _I'm you_." he said.

"What?" Ryan's eyes widened.

"I mean, I'm an artificial intelligent whose DNA data are based of you. See, my blank DNA had merged wit--" Ryan silenced him as he doesn't like science lingo.

"So _you're_ the one who got rid of the A.I in the Omni-Enhancer!" He said.

" _Yes, Malware is a very bad boy. I can't let anything happens to my bro!" he said as a smile emoji appears on the interface. "Anyway, enjoy your newly upgraded Omnitrix, which I like to call SUPER Omnitrix!_ " he cheered with fanfare music.

"A build-in ITune?! I'm jealous!!" pouted Melody.

" _You have only 11 aliens available. Vulpinmancer, Tetramand, Galvan, Kineceleran, Petrosapien, Galvanic Mechamorph, Piscciss Volann, Ectonurite, Pyronite and….and…. I dunno what his species are called_." said the AI.

"You mean that blue electrical alien named Shock Rock, right?" asked Ryan.

"I'm amazed you didn't get torn apart or the Earth when becoming Shock Rock as you call him." he said.

"WHAT!?!??!" exclaimed Ryan and Melody.

"I mean, I didn't really do much." Ryan said. "I just turned into him."

" _Shock Rock is the double-second strongest being in the entire galaxy, next to the Atomechanoid, race of bio-organic machine man who can control unknown nuclear energy_." answered the AI. " _He can control the weather, electricity, ice, wind and even can lend its powers to other aliens and augment their powers by x4.25_."

"Whoooa!!!" gasped Ryan.

"What's your name?" asked Melody.

 _"I don't have a name. Father doesn't care enough to name me but alpha named my brother Malware. Meh, suits him_." said the AI

" _News bulletin. The mysterious hair-powered criminal, Frightwig, was spotted at the highway #25, piloting a tank that somehow moves at 250 mph. Citizen are advised to get out of the highway immediately_." said the radio.

"Isn't that this highway?" asked Melody nervously. Charles noticed ahead a tank covered in Shock Rock-like armors and surging with electricity. Riding on top is Frightwig, the hair-powered criminal. She is extremely mad as her damaged eyes surged electricity and her hair are pure energy now.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!?! COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!!" she commanded the tank to fire an EMP bomb and blasted the bridge, knocking out all cars and they start crashing.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!!!" warned Charles. BWOOSH! Ryan hit the Omnitrix and transformed into Upgrade. He looked over his body in confusion.

"Aw man, what happened to Cannonbolt!?" He complained. "I was going for his protection so we could be safe. But this works too." He merged with the Rustbucket and morphed it into a rocket. Upon landing on the other side of the gap, he separated from the RV, which changed back to normal. And Upgrade turned back into Ryan. He checked the alien roster. "Aw man, Cannonbolt's gone!?" He groaned. "Never mind, I'll do that later. Hey you! Miss Bad Hair Day! Put up your dukes!"

"YOU!! YOU RUIN MY EYES!!!" she yelled in rage.

" _Dude, did you literally spit a Lepidopterran loogie charged with Shock Rock's powers at her eyes_?!?!" exclaimed the AI

"How am I supposed to know it's lethal?" he yelled.

"RRRAAGHH!!" she swung her tendrils and cause seismic blast, Ryan evade it in time. "You are gonna die strangled in my hair!!" she grabbed her hair and start scratching them, causing energized ticks to jump out and charged toward Ryan.

"AW GROSS!!" he panicked as he evade them and they exploded when hit the wall. "Explosive Ticks?" he exclaimed.

"Tick tock bomb!" he said. Ryan then got ensnared by Frightwig and she held him close.

"I was beautiful freak but now I am just a freak. I will crush your throat!" she hissed.

"Guess again!" he activated the Omnitrix and produced a flash of light, which pushed her away as he transformed into Four Arms.

"Four Arms!!" he cheered then his Omnitrix symbol sparked. "Huh? Whoa!!" he exclaimed as Shock Rock's shells appears and mold around his torso and face then spread across his upper arms until he emerged with stone-like armor, has sharp eyebrow and gain mega arms with two pair of electrical-charged fists on both arms, technically making him six-armed. "Whooa!! 6 arms? Double powers!!" grinned Omni-Enhanced Four Arms as he charged in, Frightwig discharged lightning bolts across and nearly blasted him, he evade and smacked his fists across her face, phasing her greatly before grabbing her hair and smashed her around like crazy then dropped her on the floor. "Okay, she's out." he said as he reverts back to normal.

" _Put your hand on her face_." ordered the AI.

"Why?" Omni-Enhanced Four Arms asked.

" _Do it_." he said.

"Okay." he scoffed as he touched her face then the Omnitrix glowed brightly and consume Frightwig before fading. She's back to normal. "WHOA!! What happen?" he asked

" _I repair her DNA and remove all Shock Rock's radiating energy she was infected with due of being mix with Stinkfly's loogie_." he explained.

"Sweet. Hey, I figured out what I could call you! Dan!

" _What_?" The A.I said blandly.

"Sorry, I've been watching a lot of online videos made by Dan Howell lately." Ryan explained sheepishly.

" _Well…. Dan it is then. Nice to meet you, Ryan McCrimmon_!" he smiled with the Emoji. Ryan cringed.

"Sorry, I've sort of been aversive towards emojis ever since an episode of Doctor Who about them being used by evil robots came out." He said. "But I'll get over it in time, I'm sure.


	9. New Friends, New Enemy

The gang were traveling to the Hoover Dam again, wanting to re-visit and enjoy the view, and Ryan wants to use the lake as a training ground. Melody was fiddling her laptop and watching Tokyo Mew Mew while Charles hums a song of unknown lyric. Ryan was busying fiddling the Super Omnitrix and poke the buttons.

" _That's the activation for Omni-Enhancement._ " said Dan.

"WAH!!!" yelped Ryan and Melody rolled her eyes. "S-Sorry, I'm still not used to you talking out loud. Anyway, where's Cannonbolt?" asked Ryan.

" _The Super Omnitrix was reseted after upgrades. So, Upgrade was in place instead of Cannonbolt. But you can re-unlock him….if you figure out the password." said Dan._

"Can you tell me?" asked Ryan.

" _No_." Dan said.

"Why?" Ryan frowned.

" _Because I don't know it_." shrugged Dan, or Ryan believed he shrugged.

"Some A.I you are." He said blandly. "Sorry, only joking. Now to a shower." Ryan went into the bathroom and turned on the water.

" _Make sure the water is not over 102 Celsius._ " said Dan.

"AH!! Dude, look away!!" Ryan yelled.

 _"I'm on your wrist_." Dan replied. After his shower, he start brushing his teeth and was about to gurgle some water… "Your teeth has 20% of cavities!" he pointed out and Ryan choked on the water before spitting on the window. Afterward, he dressed in his clothes and was serving himself some cereal but Dan makes him stop pouring.

 _"That should be enough_." he said.

"I'm hungry!!" He tried to force his hand to pour more but they start fighting over the control then pry apart and Ryan spilled cereal at Melody. She ceased typing and gave a cold stare at Ryan before blowing her lock aside.

"I think I'm full now." she said coldly.

"Look dude, you've only been here a day and a morning and I'm already sick of you." Ryan said coldly. "So either shut up, or I'm going to ask Azmuth to delete you permanently!"

" _Okay. Chaaaaaarles~!_ " he called out to his original wielder and Ryan panicked.

"Okay okay!! I get it!!!" he yelled.

" _You really need to learn to tolerate my behavior. I am an AI_." said Dan.

"He has a point." said Melody.

 _"If you want, I can explain the power up Shock Rock can give to your aliens_." said Dan. That sparks his interest.

"Uuuuugh." Ryan groaned, putting his head in his hands. "This is going to be a long summer."

They finally arrived at the lake and Ryan walked out, bored of Dan's explanation as he immediately regret listening. They then walked around the lake and Dan activated the Omnitrix.

" _Pick an alien_." he said.

"Hmm... " Ryan dial the aliens then pick Wildmutt and pressed it, transforming into a vulpinmancer and he let out a howl before the Omnitrix sparks and become consumed in Shock Rock's powers then all the armors molds around his body, giving him a Battle Cat-like armors with glowing eyes then grew an electrical tail with a large rock-like blade, making it a scorpion tail then the rocks mold around his paws and grew lightning claws.

"Arrrooooo!!" he howled then glanced at his body.

" _Shock Rock's powers gave you proper eyes to see the actual essence of any beings who can escape your nose and your strengths are 10 times greater. You can attack with your stinger, fire lightning blades and whip some bad guys. Give it a shot_." Dan instructed him. Wildmutt stood on his back legs and came down on the ground. His strength caused a two-foot crater to appear.

"Whoa!!" yelped Melody as she fell over by a tremor. Charles ignored it as he start fishing.

" _Now run around a bit._ " said Dan. Wildmutt did, looking like a blur to the naked eye. Suddenly, CRASH!! Something smashed into the ground, causing Wildmutt to lose his footing. He hit the ground and BWOOSH! He changed back into Ryan and bounced forward, skidding to a stop at the edge of the crater the object had created.

"Oooooh." Ryan groaned as he stood up.

"What was that?" asked Melody, looking up from her laptop.

"Something smashed into the ground." said Ryan.

"Wasn't it you?" asked Melody.

"Grandpa?" Ryan noticed Charles was still finishing and was zoned out. "Oh well." Ryan approached to the crater and slide down to check it.

 _"I'm detecting 3 bio-signs_." said Dan. " _They're unconscious_."

Ryan stepped closer and was about to touch it but Dan yank him back by jerking his arm back.

" _Careful!! It's still hot_!" he warned.

"Sorry. How do we open it?" As his answer, the pod produced steam and the hatch opens up, just for a Pyronite boy jump out and threw a fireball. "YIKES!!" he ducked and it missed.

"S-Sta…..back…" The Pyronite's flames died out to mere flicker before fainting on the ground.

"Grandpa, Melody, we got a Heatblast here!!" he yelled. Melody snapped Charles out of his zone then they gathered around. Melody pulled out a Minotaur-like alien girl around the age of 15 with mild breasts and thick legs, have orange-cream fur with brown hair, and small horns.

"Whoooa!! It's a Minotaur!!" she marveled.

"Xylene??!" asked Charles as he pulled a twin-tail headed lizard-ostrich alien out of the pod.

"Talk about serious déjà vu." Ryan commented, referring to the day he found the Omnitrix. "We're nice, I swear." He told the aliens. "I'm Ryan McCrimmon." He turned his arm so that they could see the Omnitrix dial.

"Uhhh…." Pyronite boy is still dizzy and Xylene was unconsious.

"W-Who are… Ryan McCrimmon? You're related to Charles McCrimmon?" asked the G'nomekian girl as she feel sick.

"Ryan, get some medicine. They seems ill from the crash." said Melody. Ryan ran off and Charles tried to wake Xylene up.

"Come on. Xylene, are you awake?" he asked. She slowly open her eyes and saw Charles.

"Charles? Is that you?" she asked.

"You know Grandpa?" Ryan asked.

"We were close fri-- Give that Omnitrix to Charles!!!" yelled Xylene as she saw the Omnitrix and grabbed ryan via telekinesis.

"Whoa!!!" exclaimed Ryan.

" _Telekinesis. Clever_." said Dan.

"Xylene, calm down. He's my grandson. He found it before me." said Charles. Xylene was shocked then tried to process her mind before she sighed and let him down.

"Sorry. But why? I know he's matured but… You're more experienced." said Xylene, which Ryan took it as offensive.

"I've had the power of the Omnitrix for weeks! I'm a hero. "You should've seen how i kicked all those creeps' butts! I bet even Azmuth himself didn't expect the Omnitrix to be used the way I'm using it!"

" _You had your butt kicked first before you kick back and Azmuth knew it, so he gave you a test. Fail and I'll be on Charles' wrist, chilling_." grinned Dan.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"He's cute!" smiled the G'nomekian girl.

"I don't think he got what it takes. Lemme rest and I'll test you." frowned the Pyronite boy.

"Bring it sparky! I know Heatblast's powers very well!" he boasted.

"Who?" he asked.

"What's your names?" asked Melody.

"I'm Magnus, this is Mina Toro and we're Xylene's agents. We're PLUMBERS." explained Magnus.

"Same group as Grandpa. Cool!' said Melody.

"So what happen?" asked Charles.

"Alpha. He attacked our ship when we were scouting for his whereabouts for last Earth days. We ejected in time but we're stranded." explained Xylene.

"He really gone rogue." said Charles.

"As for your ship, I bet either Upgrade or Grey Matter can help." Ryan suggested.

"Doubt it. He destroyed it with a To'kustar. We barely escaped." said Mina.

"I'm feeling boil up! Transform." ordered Magnus as he flame up, back at full strength.

"He heal himself using the Sun's solar ray." said Dan.

"Then let's show him how it's done!" he activated the Omnitrix and transformed into...Ghostfreak.

"Oops." Ryan stated. "It must randomly select an icon rather than always having Heatblast first."

"Pfft, show me your strength." he said as he threw fireballs at Ghostfreak, who evade it easily.

"Obviously I can't possess a Pyronite." Ghostfreak stated. He then turn invisible and move around him. Magma gave a smirk and flared up his aura, increasing the heat and burn through his protective skin. "YEOW!!!" he yelped before he suddenly morphed into a Petrosapien.

"Come on, show me your powers!" he taunted.

"Well, I haven't had practice with Diamondhead very much, but that doesn't mean I'll hold back!" Diamondhead cried, firing diamond shards from his hands. "Wait…" he realized. He changed back into Ryan. "This is pointless."

"Yeah, I thought so. Gutless. Prefer reasons over fists. If you can't protect the Omnitrix, you're not worthy." said Magnus.

"You would've trapped Magnus in a prison of crystal very easily. Your powers are beyond regular Petrosapien." said Mina.

"But not everything must be solved with violence. It needs more then that to be a hero." said Ryan.

"That's true but if you can't master it, you're in the tar of trouble." said Xylene.

"Let's talk more in the RV." said Charles.

"Same old Rust Bucket. You hadn't changed a bit." smiled Xylene. As they board the RV, Magnus wore a mask and takes on a form of 20 year old African-American man with buzzcut hair and wears a orange hoodie with black under shirt, baggy pants and red hi-tops. Mina wore the same mask and has the appearance of a 17 year old Southern girl with cowgirl style clothes and has a big caboose.

"Whoa!!!" said Ryan and Melody.

"ID Mask. It conceal our identities and seal my flames while decreasing Mina's weights." said Magnus as they hopped in.

"Cool!" said Ryan.

"So do you~!" winked Mina as she rubbed her arm against his chest. Ryan remains stunned by her affection and was blushing while Melody start giggling.

Within the space pod, multiple microbots crawls out and scurry about before coming together and constructed into an armored being resembling to clothes mannequin with blank face and undetermined gender. It then noticed the RV drove off to the nearby city. It bend on its knees before jumping to 10 meters to the sky and the body breaks apart before rearranging into a robotic hawk with jet like anatomy and rocket through the sky.

" _Strategies to attain Omnimatrix… Processing... Cliche #101: Heroes always drawn to source of threat. Confirmed! Releasing Predators_!" the robot opens its hull and spawn multiple spheres that rain down across different area of the forests and lakes then multiple quakes occurred before multiple lumps grown and exploded in huge dust.

"KKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIII!!!!!!!" A massive shriek echoes across the forest.

"What was that?" asked Melody.

" _Warning!! Threat Level Demon detected! Identifying: Unknown species_!" said Dan.

"Someone wants a dose of hero!" grinned Ryan as he began to dial the form but the RV received a violent jolt then the whole earth shattered and began to ascend. "W-Whoa!! We're going up?!" asked Ryan.

"Xylene!" yelled Magnus.

"I know! It's the--" before she finished, the earth splits and a blur ascend up and shredded the RV into two, separating Charles, Xylene and Magnus from the others.

"KIDS!!" gasped Charles.

"EEEEEEK!!" screamed the girls then the earth gave away and emerged a massive robotic creature basing itself of Orochimaru.

"KRaaaaaghh!! KRRAaarRAAaghh!!" multiple heads screeched in mechanical tone as two large legs emerged and gripped on the surface. The two halves of the RV fell on opposite side of the beast.

"Oh, shoot!! H-Hero Time!!" Ryan kept falling around before he finally slapped the Omnitrix and got engulfed in brown light.

The Omnitrix gave out a burst of light before sinking into the wrist and the said wrist began to self-generate magma rock shells that proceed to consume his whole arm until it reaches up to the head. He shut his eyes as the shells arounds it before snapping them open with the iris/pupils vanished beneath the glow of yellow energy. The screen blacken before fracturing with glowing magma then zoomed out to reveal Ryan as a Pyronite as he swung his arms and struck a finish stance. The Omnitrix then gave a burst of blue energy and consumed the Pyronite. Multiple rock shell-like matters materialized and mold around the head, arms and torso of the Pyronite until it bonds with his shells and gave black tone with brown streaks then the lava glowed bright blue. The rock molds around his back and formed into a power pack, which opens up and extend two electrical arms outward and forged twin turbine engines before it ignited and propelled the Pyronite up. He spun around and stood bravely as he finished his transformation.

"Heatblast!! Hang on!" Heatblast grabbed Melody and Mina before igniting his turbines and flew out of the RV's half before it crashed and exploded.

"MY LAPTOP!!!" cried Melody.

"Oh, I am so mad!!" growled Heatblast as he flew across the air and dropped the two on the tree before making a u-turn and flew toward the monster. "Let's see if you like this!!" He held back his hand and charged a flaming sphere, which molds with the electrical energy then he thrust his hand and discharged a giant beam of plasma, which bore through the torso of the beast along with 4 heads.

"KRRraaaaaAAGH!!" it screeched in pain. It turn the heads and open the jaws to fire barrage of missiles. Heatblast soar around the missiles and it struck the forest, destroying fractions of it.

The other half of the RV stumbled and slide into the tunnel of debris. Charles and the duo braced themselves as they collided at the dead end and the airbag popped out to protect Charles from impact.

"Oooh… what happen?" moaned Charles.

"It's the super-robot made for destroying dangerous threats. We called it Nano-Assassin." said Xylene as she stood up and adjust her back. Magnus exit the half and removed his ID.

"It seems to be after the Omnitrix!" said Magnus as he spray flames at the floor before bursting into a flaming comet and he flew across the tunnels then to the sky. He then saw Omni-Enhanced Heatblast evading Nano-Assassin's jaws and continue blasting it apart with plasma bombs. "W-What the!? Is that a Pyronite?!" he gasped.

"Take this!!" he forged a plasma blade from his hand, charged in and sliced the remaining head apart then forged a sphere, spread his hands until it's giant size and he slam-dunk it against the beast's back, surging before detonating and obliterated the creature. "Now that's what I call a Heatblast." Omni-Enhanced Heatblast punned. BWOOSH! He turned back into Ryan. "I love this thing!" The teen shouted joyfully, looking at the Omnitrix. Suddenly he got pinned down and his spine fractured by the foot of the Nano-Assassin in default form.

"GACK!!" Ryan gasped in pain.

" _Shouldn't revert. Easy target. No challenge_." said the Nano-Assassin as it held up its claws but got blasted by Magnus' plasma beam and stumbled over before crashing into the tree. Magnus flew down and ignited his palms.

"Who hired you, NA!" demanded Magnus. NA jumped up as a mechanical spider and land before them then reconfigured into a half human-type spider monster with the hands ejecting two orbs, it grabbed it and forged into arm cannon with 5 nozzle.

" _Forbidden to reveal contractor's identity_." It said before firing the cannons. Magnus slapped his hands on the earth and commanded the debris to ascend and blocked the attacks. Ryan, meanwhile, was fumbling with the Omnitrix.

"Transform already, boy!" ordered Magnus as he levitated upward and start throwing large firebolts to stall the killer robot.

"I'm trying!" Ryan cried. "I think I'm out of power!" But he was mistaken. BWOOSH! A flash of light rent the air as Ryan transformed into-. "Shock Rock!?" He stood up. "Alright, I'll bite." He sent electricity at the creature.

" _Warning_!" It barely evade the bolt as it burn half of its body then dissemble into microbots, scurry around and mold back into Nano-Assassin. " _Threat Level Dragon detected. Identifying… Unknown entity composed of pure electron energy rivaling the essence of planet's core! Eliminate the form and acquire the Omnimatrix_!" it said as it instantly buffed up, mimicking Shock Rock's physical appearance.

"Oh you scared now?" grinned Shock Rock as he charged in and threw a punch but NA caught it, twisted his wrist and rammed him into the ground. Shock Rock retaliated by exploding into a pillar of lightning and send it flying across the air before shape shifting into a jet. Shock Rock stood up and Magnus panicked at his form.

"W-W-What are you doing!?!? That form is too dangerous!!!" he yelled.

"Not to us it's not!" Shock Rock cried. He sent the 'jet' flying into the creature, who got bombarded by the electrical energy.

"GYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" it screamed before exploding into a huge fire and everyone watched with awe.

"OOOOOOOH YEEEEEAAAAAH!!!" cheered Shock Rock as he jumped and stomped with glee.

"YOU IDIOT!!! YOU NEARLY DESTROY THE FOREST!!!" yelled Magnus as he thrust his hand with a gale force then all flames got sucked into his palm until all fires are gone.

"Whoa, he can do that?" asked Shock Rock before he timed out and reverted.

"No side effect. You're okay." said Dan.

"He's amazing~!" sighed Mina.

"Screw him!! My clothes, my laptop!! It's all gone!!" cried Melody.

"We can transport the remains to the PLUMBER Outpost and repair them." said Xylene.

"Come on, hero." Magnus shoved Ryan, which burned his shoulder.

"YEOW!! Easy with the shove!!" he exclaimed as he patted his shoulder. As they head off with Mina and Xylene carrying the remains of the RV, a small microbot scurry out of the wreckage and fled to the wood. "I don't want to jinx this, but I think I'm starting to get the hang of Shock Rock." Ryan said. "Sorry about the Rustbucket grandpa." He added. "I know how much it means to you."

"Yeah…. Hope we can fix her. Though I'm more sorry about your stuffs." he said.

"I don't have anything important." he said.

"Oh, the DVDs melted…" said Melody, which shattered Ryan as he turned and saw his cuz holding up the burn DVD of Doctor Who.

"No!!! NOOO!!!" He grabbed the box and gazed at it in horror then turned at the remains of NA. "YOU MANIAC!!! YOU MELT IT!! YOU MELT THEM COMPLETELY!!! DAMN YOU!!! DAMN YOU TO HELL!!!" he yelled as he threw his fists in the air, even though he already destroyed the said creature.

"Are you sure he's the right guy?" asked Magnus.

"If Charles trust him, we'll have to do the same." said Xylene.

"Aw man!" Ryan sighed. "Oh well, I guess I'm going to have to watch Doctor Who and stuff online now. Not so bad. Speaking of, Dan, how's the hardware? Shock Rock didn't mangle anything did he?"

" _I'm fully function. I'm more concern of your DNA. Shock Rock is immensely too powerful, he could tear you and the planet apart. Thankfully, you're a newbie so you barely even scratch the surface of his full powers_." said Dan.

"Hey, I'm not a noob!" said Ryan.

"Can you perform terrakinesis, fire plasma and absorb fire as your Pyronite form?" asked Magnus.

"Ah….. Fair point. Can you teach me?" he asked.

"As if!" he scoffed as they hiked down the path.

"I'll mentor you~!" cooed Mina as she nuzzle his cheek.

"Good old time, eh?" smiled Charles.

"I think the same thing." nodded Xylene.

The microbot scurry to the remains of the pod, enter and break it down to mold a new body then it glared at the heroes.

" _Mission failed. Will restart mission. Objective: Upgrade Nano-Assassin. Secondary Objective: Inform Alpha_." it said before teleporting away.


	10. Hypnotized Hero!

"So how are we supposed to continue our road trip without the rustbucket?" Ryan asked.

"We can explore the base. That'll kill our boredom." said Melody as the duo were sitting at the waiting room of the hidden PLUMBER Base. Mina was watching over them in her true form, mainly on Ryan while Magnus helps the others with the RV. Ryan was staring at the Omnitrix, still wary of Shock Rock.

"Shock Rock, what are you?" He thought to himself. "Can we see about a training room?" The teen inquiried.

"Magister, can we use the training room?" asked Mina. She then get a telepathic response. "She said yes and Magnus tells you he wants to see more of that upgrades." said Mina.

"Cool! Where is it?" he asked.

"This way!" Mina grabbed the Omnirix unintentionally and she happily dragged Ryan down while Melody followed them. They travels across the corridors and turn to the hallway. She let go of Ryan and she start dialing the security code. Ryan noticed the Omnitrix glowing pink, the interface switched into a small diamond and start spinning clockwise.

"Dan?" he asked.

" _G'nomekian DNA sample recognized! Transformation #12 available in Playlist 2_." said Dan.

"New form? Awesome!!" said Ryan.

"It download DNA from anyone who touched it?" said Melody as she observed it with wonder.

"Let's go." said Mina as she opens the door and they stepped in to find themselves in a large empty white room with black lines that makes square patterns. "Welcome to the Training Room. It can replicate any locations in the database and battle the Simulation Droids or Simdroids that takes the form of opponents you fought in the past or foes you never fought." explained Mina.

"Even fictional ones?" asked Ryan.

"That too." she nodded.

"Awesome!" The teen shouted. "Let's see if I can fight Vilgax! Even though it's not real, I owe him a beating for trying to take the Omnitrix and almost killing Azmuth."

Mina head off to the control room, where Magnus was operating and dial Vilgax. A Simdroid emerged from the floor and approached Ryan as it took a form of Vilgax at full power.

"Give me the Omnitrix!!" the Simdroid demands.

"Tell that to…" He activated the Omnitrix and pressed it, transforming into a Galvan. "Grey Matter?! Serious--Whoa!!" Grey Matter was cut off as the Omnitrix glowed blue then engulfed him in electrical energy then the organic stone matter materialized and mold around his body, forging a large robot-esque body armor with electrical stream-like limbs for arms and legs, gain 3 fingered amphibian hands with rock wristbands and the Omnitrix symbol is on the torso. The only part of his normal self is his head. "Whoooa!!! I'm bigger now!! Excellent, now I am capable of battling and performing accurate strategies.

"Prepare to die!" Vilgax charged toward Omni-Enhanced Grey Matter and swung his massive arm down at him but he leapt up, cupped his hands and axe-hammer against his head, phasing him then did a mid-air kangaroo kick at his torso, knocking him back.

"Just what did he do to the Omnitrix to grant those awesome powers?" wondered Mina.

"It seems that Shock Rock's powers was so great, its energy leaks out and randomly grants aliens a tremendous power up and new upgrades." said Magnus.

"So a pseudo-Ultimate?" she asked and Magnus nodded.

"Does he have weaknesses?" asked Melody as she moved to the far distance so she won't get caught in the crossfire.

"According to my superior mind and the data information Dan is supplying me--"

" _You're welcome_." said Dan.

"Vilgax's weakness...is… Vilgax!! You are a pathetic, weak overlord! Bested by an old Galvan? The First Thinker himself is too smart and strong for the weak-minded brute such as yourself!" taunted Grey Matter.

"DAMN YOU!!!" roared Vilgax as he charged in and swung his fist but Grey Matter jumped over, grabbed his tentacles and suplex him against the ground. He concentrating his powers and produced a very violent voltage that shocked the Simdroid, he then swung him around and around and threw him, sending him crashing against the wall. Grey Matter held his hands back, channel all electrical energy to forged an orb.

"Lightning Bomber!!" he thrust his hands and discharged a large orb of electricity, soar across the area and impacted the Chimera Sui Generis, producing an explosion. The smoke faded and the Simdroid stepped out in its normal state before collapsing and power down. "Excellent!" he fist pump.

"Insulting? That's his weakness?" baffled Melody.

"He does have an ego." he pointed out.

"Impressive." said Magnus. BWOOSH! Omni-Enhanced Grey Matter turned back into Ryan.

"Simbots, one of you remain as you are while the others turn into random aliens! It's time for an Upgrade!" BWOOSH! A flash of brown codon energy rent the air.

Ryan's arm was instantly covered in black substance with brown digital streaks travels up to his head then he shut his eyes, a brown "-" was formed between his eyes then his eyes vanished while the "-" opens up as a new eye circle. He spun around and struck a finish stance. The Omnitrix on his chest glowed and engulfed him in a pillar of energy then multiple rocks mold around him and he emerged with the brown torso being gray and all his digital circuitry streaks are surging with blue electrical energy. He struck a fighting pose.

"Upgrade!! Hmm? So what's my power up?" asked Upgrade.

"Dunno." shrugged Melody. The Simdroid turn itself on and glared at Melody, prob her memory then it beeped.

"New data acquired." it then took the cross-form of Ryan McCrimmon and one of the Tokyo Mew Mew characters. Ry-Cat shows minor details of Melody and she did a stance as she held up a fake Sonic screwdriver. "Nyah!! Prepare to be pawed!!" it spoke stereotypically.

"Not accurate but AWESOME!!!!" cheered Melody.

"The FUCK!!!!" he yelled then got blasted away by a drill laser.

"The frag is that form?" asked Magnus.

"It must've scanned her memories for new forms to outsmart him." said Mina.

"Come on, Ryan. Kick my heiny!!" she taunted him as she charged in on four. Omni Enhanced Upgrade rocked toward the Simdroid with Heatblast jetpack.

"SHUT UP!!!" he constructed his arms into Four Arms' double arms and land a power punch, completely destroying the Simdroid in one punch as he slide on his feet and slow down.

"Awwwww, so easily??" pouted Melody. BWOOSH! Omni-Enhanced Upgrade changed back into Ryan.

"That was awesome!" He cried. "Upgrade's gotta be the best enhanced alien hands down!"

"Shall we test him more?" asked Mina.

"Nah, he proven enough but he's still lack potential." said Magnus then he grabbed the microphone. "Make your exit, kids. You proven enough." said Magnus.

"Already!??! Come on! Give me more challenges." said Ryan.

"What more to give you since you just proven your strength." said Magnus.

"There's many more to proven myself! Just a faker is not enough." said Ryan.

"Look, you won with Shock Rock's powers. If you want to improve yourself, try training your brain. Melody, take him to the computer room and turn on the Alien Database System. Learn everything about what's coming." said Magnus.

"Homework!?!?" exclaimed the cousins.

"Dude, we're on vacation!!" he complained.

"Heroes don't take vacations!!!" yelled Magnus and they shielded their ears.

"Dude, easy with the mic." moaned Ryan.

In the repair garage, we find Charles and Xylene commanding the cranes and machine arms to repair the RV.

"It'll take a bit time but it'll be good as new. Though I can't replace some missing items." said Xylene.

"I understand. I have some emergency cash to buy some replacements." said Charles.

"Is it wise to let Ryan wield the Omnitrix? I know he saved us from Nano-Assassin but he's just a child." she said.

"I know but he always does the right thing." smiled Charles.

"You said it Grandpa." Ryan said as he arrived. "Just passing through. Going to explore the rest of the base and stuff."

"Keep your hands in your pockets. Several areas are off-limit." said Xylene. Ryan nodded somewhat and goes of to explore. He visited many area such as the garages for unused vehicles, weapon depots and others, with Dan constantly telling him to don't touch, which he mocked him.

"Whoa!" He cried, coming into a big room. "This has to be a prison area."

" _Yes. No need to worry, the sensor stated it's empty_." said Dan.

"Well, no pre--" before he said anything…

"Come here…" whispered a feminine voice.

"What's that?" asked Ryan.

" _What_?" asked Dan.

"Who's there?" Ryan walked further and carefully looked around the darken prison rooms, his eyes focused and a deem light bounced from his glasses. Dan was suddenly silent and wind blew around, even though there wasn't supposed to have wind blowing inside a base. A low wisp crawls beneath his feet and he breathes heavily as he felt both cold and fire. "Are you there?" asked Ryan.

"I'm here. I'm a prisoner in here." said the whispering voice.

"Why? Wait, you're a criminal?" asked Ryan.

"No. An innocent. Falsely accused then left for dead when the Earthling PLUMBERS becomes silent. Please, free me…" she plead.

"Okay." Ryan then spotted a large metallic cocoon before him, with two glass contains holding some strange black objects. Ryan stepped further and peer into the viewpoint, just to meet 3 pairs of insectoid eyes.

"Free me." she widen her eyes and glowed yellow while crimson spiral pulsed outward and hitting Ryan.

" _Ryan, don't_!!!" exclaimed Dan but Ryan held up the Omnitrix then dialed in a code. " _N-No!!! Erk…. Entering Sleep Mode. Omnitrix Manual Control: 100% accessible_." said Dan before becoming silent. The interface pops up, he pressed it down and transformed into a Tetramand. But his eyes are yellow now. He rear his upper fist back then punched through the container. He recoil it, puts his hands in and pry the container apart then easily tore them into two, destroying the glass containers. The prisoner stood up and held up her arms, revealing a large cuff. Four Arms grabbed and ripped them open. She is an anthropomorphic moth-like Cryptic with large, smooth feather cuffs around her neck and torso, 2 pairs of appendages, large abdomen and her body is coated with cobalt/amethyst feathers with an eye on both shoulders. She lifted her wings up and spread them open, revealing them to be moth wings that are decorated with beautiful designs but it has a large eye that reflects an owl eye.

"Free. Oh so good to be free." she giggled as she rubbed her wrists and flapped her wings. "Bow." she said to Four Arms, who responded by reverting and dropping on his knee. "Good…" she grinned then she noticed a large fireball and quickly slapped it, sending it flying and struck the wall, creating an explosion that nearly blew her forward. "YEEEP!!" she yelped as she stumbled forward then stood up and her antennas perk up and saw Magnus dive at her, with his hand forging a saber. "HELP!!" she cried. Ryan suddenly moved, standing up and did a roundhouse kick charged by electricity and struck Magnus, sending him stumbling on the ground as Mina and Xylene stepped in.

"Magnus!!" gasped Mina.

"WHISPER!!!" gasped Xylene.

"Do I know you?" Whisper pants as she stand up straight and spread her wings.

"Hey!!" Melody ran in and saw Ryan standing before them. "Ryan, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Ryan is my new bodyguard." grinned Whisper.

"As if!!" snorted Mina as she charged toward her.

"You see red." Whisper pass her hand and her wings and eyes gave the same pulsing beam that struck Mina, causing her vision to bunker and all colors in her sight are now variation of red. Suddenly her eyes flared in rage, her teeth gritted and her body buffed up to the point her veins are pulsing.

"MOOOOOORAAAGH!!!" she bellowed as she turned and smashed through the walls, continuing her destructive path.

"Your hypnotism powers are still strong even after 10 years in prison. Release Ryan or else!" ordered Xylene as she wield a blaster.

"Let my cousin go!!" begged Melody.

"Fuohohoho… I don't think so. Ryan. Burn them!" ordered Whisper. Ryan obliged as he activated the Omnitrix and pressed it, transforming into a Pyronite then augmented himself into Omni-Enhanced Heatblast.

"Oh no!" gasped Xylene.

"Burning Hell!!" Omni-Enhanced Heatblast inhaled deeply, his bluish-flame head flared then thrust his head and belch a huge wave of plasma lava.

"GET BACK!!" Magnus dart in and thrust his hands, catching and cause the blast to overlap him and the others, melting the entire platform and began to break apart. They fell under the blast and fell down to the lower level.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" screamed everyone. Omni-Enhanced Heatblast ceased fire and stood to stand-still pose.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Such power this boy has. Come, dear Ryan. I need some catching up to do." Whisper spread her wings and flew away to the gaping hole left by the explosion. Heatblast ignited his turbines and flew after her.

Charles ran in the area and noticed the melted section of the prison room then a gaping hole before Xylene levitated upward with Magnus and Melody.

"What happen?" asked Charles.

"Ryan just unleashed the Level Red prisoner. First, we need to find Mina." Meanwhile Whisper and Omni-Enhanced Heatblast had landed on the roof of a watch repair shop.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!! Free!! I'm so finally FREEEEEE!!! Oh damn, the sun is so bright!" she shield her eyes. She then covered her eyes with her wings, making it she's wearing a hood. "So Ryan, do you know where the bank is? A girl needs some money to get some new uniforms, new weapons and I need food." she ordered.

"We are near the area known as Las Vegas. It is known as the City of Golds and has everything you need. Take care, as at night it shines brighter then a diamond." said Ryan like mindless drone.

"I see. Ooh! Can't wait!! Carry me as my eyes aren't used to daylight." she ordered. Ryan activated the Omnitrix and becomes a Kineceleran, carried her bridal style and dash off to the said location.

Back at the base, the crew contain Mina and Xylene used her telepathy to break her illusion.

"I am gonna kill that punk for releasing her!" growled Magnus.

"Just who is Whisper?" asked Melody.

"Whisper is a Cryptic of unknown origin who have the innate ability to hypnotise anyone who met her gaze or even hear her whisper. She's so dangerous, it took a lot of PLUMBER forces to successfully capture her and seal her away. If Ryan got easily fallen for her whisper, it's either because he's at the peak of gaining sexual desire with women or…" xylene paused for a moment to think but Melody answered with an unamused stare.

"A brain of a child." she said. Meanwhile,Omni-Enhanced XLR8 and Whisper were robbing a bank for money. Omni-Enhanced XLR8 had tied everyone up, while Whisper was free to take bills.

"Mwah ha ha ha ha!! They still use the same type of money!! I can use it to buy all I want!!" she laughed as she pour them in her bags. Many police charges in and was about to order her to stand down but Omni-Enhanced XLR8 instantly subdue them. Whisper stepped in and carried the bags. "Is there a ship?" she asked.

"No but give me the list, O' Queen, and I will build them for you." said Omni-Enhanced XLR8.

"Niiiice!!" she grinned with malice.

In the air, a PLUMBER Ship soar across the sky and the trio are prepping up. They spotted Whisper and XLR8 heading off to the next building.

"They're heading at the alien exhibit. What are they planning?" wondered Xylene.

"I know!" said Melody, which Mina turned and saw her sitting beside them. They brought her for special reason. "I bet Whisper wants Ryan to build a spaceship for her!" said Melody.

"Damn, the Galvanic Mechamorph!!" cursed Magnus.

"The Omnitrix is a very dangerous weapon if it's in the wrong hand!" frowned Xylene as she commands the ship to dive down and pursuit the two. They all arrived at the exhibit and Ryan began to approach the prop UFO before being caught by telekinesis. Whisper noticed and turn to see the crew.

"Let my cousin go!!" yelled Melody.

"Ugh. Get rid of them. My combat strength is rusty for now." she snapped her fingers. BWOOSH! He transformed into Shock Rock and zapped everybody.

"AAAAH!!" they all screamed before collapsing. Melody is barely conscious and saw the downed team.

"So….so easily…. That's Shock Rock's…. Ryan…" Melody held out her hand. Shock Rock just stares emotionless and walked away. Melody start crying and tried to stand but she's numb.

"Now how does this prop help?" asked Whisper.

"It needs an upgrade." he answered simply as he fiddle the Omnitrix symbol. Once it made several beeps, he morphed into a Galvanic Mechamorph then flopped down and slither into the prob, mold around it and upgraded into a fully functional UFO then spread the tendrils, grabbed the starship and tear it apart before adding them in the ship, upgrading it further and then slither off and reveal the upgraded UFO. It open the hatch and Whisper walked in with Upgrade. Its engine roar then levitated upward and rocket out of Las Vega and head to the atmosphere.

"RRRYAAAAAAANNNNN!!!" cried Melody as she held out her hand desperately before they vanished from sight. She gazed for a moment before her eyes slowly overflows with tears. "NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" she screamed in sorrow. In space, Whisper sat down and gazed at the control with glee.

"We can get away from here my queen." Upgrade said monotonously.

"Yes! Finally, I'm out of that planet!! So much to explore… So much to take!!" grinned Whisper.

"Sadly, you're outclass in this sea of stars." Whisper's eyes widen then turn to see Alpha standing behind them. "Ah!! Slave, destroy him!!!" ordered Whisper. Upgrade charged at him but Alpha lands a direct punch on his Omnitrix symbol, inflicting fierce pain that immediately woke Ryan up and he screamed in agonizing pain.

"GYAAAAAH!!" he screamed before the Omnitrix made a screech and reverted him back into his human form then fainted.

"Using him as your puppet. Unsporting." said Alpha then Nano-Assassin warp in and observed the sleeping body of Ryan.

"Terminate?" it asked.

"No. We'll keep him. Whisper, is it? If you want conquer and glory, you need a special help." said Alpha.

"Oh?" she frowned.

"I had gain some awareness that my goal against Ryan and Azmuth feels….similar to another reality. Instead of taking the same route, I decide to do gathering. Your powers will be useful. Your woman touch, NA's tactics and my powers, we can create something more powerful then this pathetic boy." said Alpha.

"You're talking about jumping to another dimensions, find different Ryans and steal their powers and skills to make one whatchamacallit for total grip on this world?" she asked.

"An omniversal rule, to be accurate. In?" he asked.

"... Well, I do like exploring and having slaves. I'm in." Whisper smirked as she took his hand and shook it. "What about him?" she asked.

"Let's give him a new armor to hide his ID. Prepare for warp speed. Our associate is waiting." he said. Whisper takes the wheel and activate the hyperspace.


	11. Dimensional Dilemma

Alpha, Whisper and the Nano-Assassin burst through the dimensional barriers and landed their ship behind a building. Unfortunately for Ryan, Whisper put him back under her hypnotic spell when he woke up.

"What is my objective my queen?" He asked in the same monotonous voice.

"Wear this battle armor and seek out any Omnitrix Bearers in this reality." said Whisper.

"I have unlocked all 100 alien forms and you must capture them, not destroy them." said Alpha.

"I'll assist if you are needed." said NA.

"Help is not required." Ryan said. "But keep by my side regardless." Meanwhile, said Omnitrix bearer was signing autographs, taking pictures with fans, and doing interviews when Ryan showed up. He was suit up in an armor similar to Green Ranger of Saban's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers but looks more like a racecar uniform. He began to march toward the group as he dials an alien form.

"Ry-23!!!" squealed the girls as they begged for an autographes.

"Easy, one at a time." smiled Ry-23 as he sign their books. He then t an ominous feeling in the air then quickly shoved the girls back before jumping away as a Impactifera land in the center and blew them away with a shockwave-like landing. Ry-23 land on his hands, spring back on his feet and glared at the Impactifera. "Sorry ladies but it's time to smash some alien scum!" said Ry-23 as he spun the dial before pressing and transformed into a Kineceleran.

" _It's Speedyquick_!!" announced the PA bots.

"Who are you, scum?" asked Speedyquick as he dash toward him and threw several punches but the Impactifera kept jumping around before jump forward and headbutted him into the ground, creating a large crater. Speedyquick zipped at the edge. "Too slow!" he quipped but a brown light flashes then a manta-ray like alien known as Aerophibian flew to the sky, soar around and start firing neuroshock blasts. Speedyquick dash backward and start scanning him with his visor. "Ryan?" he questioned.

"Must obey the queen. Must destroy the Omnitrix bearer." The Aerophibian moaned. The hypnotized teen-turned-alien finally landed a hit and speedyquick went flying, stumble over and morphed back to normal as he landed in the trash bin. He popped out in disgust.

"Yuck!! Yep, that's Ryan. Obey Queen? Looks like he was infected by that Teeny-weeny queen! Time for some…" Ry-23 was going to activate his Hero Watch but quickly saw incoming neuroshock blast and got shot, rending his nervous system numb and he fainted. The Aerophibian flew over, grabbed him and rocket out of Earth before entering the ship. The ship went to hyperspace and jumped to the next dimension. Ry-23 woke up to Ryan Prime standing over him in human form, the ship still in flight.

"Ughh…. Ryan… What happen, dude?" he moaned.

"..." he remains silent.

"Hey, Whovian!! Wake up!!" he yelled. The mention of the Doctor Who fandom seemed to cause a stir in Ryan. He shakily rose his right wrist, seemingly fighting himself.mand….function….override...code...ten….re...activate...A.I." The teen struggled. The moment the Omnitrix flashed, the spell was broken.

" _Oooh, what the matrix just happened_?" asked Dan.

"You tell me! All I remember….is that girl…." moaned Ryan.

"Yo, dude!" said Ry-23. "Did ya spit Queeny out?" he asked.

"Gyro Me!!! Why are you here?" he asked. They exchanged brief stories then Whisper walked back in.

"Tsk. Sleep." she sighed as her gaze met them. Ryan fainted immediately but Ry-23 stood up and dial the form before becoming an Opticoid.

"Eye Guy!! Good luck taking control of me. EYE have many eyes and your whisper is too low for me to hear." he grinned before firing his eye laser. She yelped and evade before NA blocked it. Alpha stepped in and grew very angry.

"You Ryans doesn't know when to stay asleep!!!" he growled. Ryan Prime soon recovered.

"Not going to work as well as before 'my queen'." He quipped. "Thanks for the new suit though. I think I'll keep it." The teen smiled. "It feels so good to be able to say what I'm about to say." He said before activating his Omnitrix. "And what I'm about to say is…" He raised his hand. "It's hero time!" BWOOSH! He turned into Four Arms, then Omni-Enhanced him.

"Fool!!! I HAD ENOUGH!!!!" Alpha activated his Omnitrix and becomes a Vaxasaurian, which cause the ship to heavily tilt due of his weight.

"We're falling out of the tunnel…" said NA then the ship appears above alternate earth and the hull shattered due of the battle inside. Both Ryans flew out and start falling toward the desert.

"My slaves!!" exclaimed Whisper.

"Forget them!!! We got the data, just land this thing!!" growled the Vaxasaurian.

"WAAAAHH!!" screamed the Ryans as they impacted the ground then reverted to their base form, laying inside a crater.

"Oww…." moaned Ryan.

"I barely felt it." said Ry-23 as he sat up and look around before dusting himself.

"Well, we're not in Dimension 23 or my Dimension." Ryan Prime stated. He looked around. "Oh no!" He cried. "Look!" He had seen a large wooden sign. It looked like it had once said 'Welcome to San Francisco' but it now said 'Welcome to Ryan Francisco'! "Oh boy."

"Huh, I wonder what made us re-name our town? Sounds very egoistic." Ry-23 comments before they exchanges look.

"Well, let's check it out." said Ryan. They both activated the Omnitrices and transformed into a Lepidopterran and Aerophibian. "Hey, who's this guy?" he asked.

"Dunno. Never got him." shrugged Big Bug as he flew ahead. Aerophibian followed and they noticed that San Francisco is a total wasteland and there are barely city. "Man, did San Andreas happened?" he wondered. Ryan noticed a group of derrick working at the area so they flew down and land. They saw a lot of people working with guards watching over them.

"Slaves.." frowned Ryan.

"Hey!" A British voice called. The two heroes looked around to see another Ryan standing on a nearby cliff. His hair was even scruffier than Ryan Prime's, he wore a leather vest, spiked padding on his upper arms and the back of his left hand, and a strange-looking Omnitrix on his right wrist. It wasn't strange because it was spiked, but strange because it didn't look like the design of the Omnitrix from either Ryan's Dimension or Dimension 23. "Who are you!?"

"Ryan McCrimmon." they both answered.

"Liars!!!" he growled as he activated the Omnitrix and pressed the core, producing a lime-green light then a figure jumped out and land in front of them. He's now an anthropomorphic tiger named Appoplexian and has some part of his original clothes and has scruffy mane.

"Whoa!" Ryan Prime cried. "Never seen that guy."

"RRRAAAAOORR!!" he roared as he grabbed their throats and held them up. "Warlord Ryan do not tolerate impostors! Speak or Warlord will mangle your insides and used the blood to grease the derrick!!!" he roared.

"Dude, that's dark!" cringed Big bug before spewing slimes at his face.

"RRROOOAARR!!" he released them and start scrubbing the slimes off his face before Ryan blasted him with his nauroshock blast.

"We gotta jet!!" said Ryan before flying off.

"Got it!" he followed but Warlord Ryan grabbed his tail and slammed him violently around the ground.

"No one leaves till Warlord say they leave, cause he always goes first!!" he snarled before he threw him aside and he fell into the hole. Ryan turn and charged back at him but the Omnitrix beeped and reverted.

"Waaaah!!" he yelped before landing against his check, got knocked back and land on the ground. He look at himself and look up to his evil self. "Uh, we come in peace?"

"Grrrr!! You look like me….BUT YOU'RE NOT ME!!! WHO ARE YOU!!!" he roared.

"You from another dimension." Ryan replied. "Duh. Thought that'd be obvious. Change back before you get an aneurysm."

"DAMN YOU!!" he ready his claws but Ry-23 came up as Speedyquick, tackled him aside then grabbed Ryan before retreating.

"Where do we go?" he asked.

"Gather some answers. Anyone knows time travel?" he asked.

"I doubt anyone I know still exist here." he said as he take refuge in the building.

On the other side, the guards were under Whisper's spell as they explore the area. Alpha check the GPS while Nano-Assassin scope the area.

"We're in an alternate Earth and it's ruled by an alternate Ryan. Curiously, this one could be very useful." said Alpha.

"Possibility of alliance: 45%." said NA.

"Leave it to me." said Whisper as she snapped her fingers. The guards responded and began to lead them to the large building at the distance.

"Hey!" Alternate Ryan cried. "I don't recall ever telling you to stop working!"

"McCrimmon." Alpha called out and Warlord McCrimmon turned to see Alpha.

"That's Warlord McCrimmon."Alternate Ryan said. "Dammit, how many impostors are there?" he growled.

"At ease." cooed Whisper, which he suddenly grew calm.

"Had you seen two version of yourself? They both wield the Omnitrices." he said.

"The what?" he asked.

"Omnimatrices. The DNA Alterer device that enable you to become any known life-forms in the galaxy." said NA.

"You mean the Power Watch." Warlord McCrimmon said, which Alpha's eye began to twitch.

"P-Power watch… right." he sighed as he rubbed his temple.

"They retreated but they're still in my city." said McCrimmon.

"They were our prisoners but escaped. If you don't want to them ruining your city, assist us on re-capturing them." said Alpha.

"I am more concern on completing the work here then finding them." he scowls.

"What are you digging for?" asked Whisper.

"The key of a Chronosapien." Warlord McCrimmon said. "He lost it some time ago, but I'm helping him look for it...baring payment of course."

"To find a Chronosapien relic requires a Chronosapien." Alpha held up his Omnitrix, shocking Warlord before he pressed it and transformed into a Negative Chronosapien.

"I can sense it." he said before vanishing and appearing at the small hole. He punched through the earth then pulled out the black winder key. He blip back in front of Warlord and gave it to him before reverting to his Human form.

"Now will you assist us?" he asked.

"On one condition. Unlock more forms and I'll bring your prisoners." he said.

"You have until tomorrow. If you don't return with them, then we'll leave to the next dimension and they will bring down your rule." warned Alpha. Warlord McCrimmon gave a malice smirk and held up his Power Watch.

In the abandon building, Ryan pace around impatiently while Dan talks with Ry-23.

" _So you have a Chronosapien named Windy-Hindy?_ " he asked.

"Yeah but I locked him a year ago when I unlocked Water Gun." said Ry-23

"Anything? We can't ask the locals because they'll think we're that punk." said Ryan as he check outside before pace around again. He looked at his Omnitrix. "Wait a second, remember when I first came to Dimension 23? The Omnitrix wirelessly picked up your DNA. So by that logic, I should have Chronosapien DNA too!" He activated the Omnitrix. "Thank you whatever happened to unlock all this stuff." He added. BWOOSH! He turned into-. "Clockwork!"

"Windy-Hindy." he said. They both glared at each other then suddenly the building crumbled and got ripped apart. They yelped and tried to evade it, with Clockwork getting buried. The building was lifted up by a 150ft tall giant known as a To'kustar.

"Peek-a-boo!! Since you have Power Watches, it's easy to track you ants so easily!" grinned the To'kustar.

"Ah crud!" said Ryan 23 as he activated the Omnitrix and transformed into a red Pyronite. "Bring it on!!" he growled. To'kustar gave a grin, raised his foot and drop it down on the Pyronite but he quickly forged a comet and flew his way out as he start throwing fireballs. "Can't hit Charcoal Man since you're so huge!" he mocked.

The debris got blasted and age into sands by Clockwork as he climbed out and looked up to see the To'kustar trying to catch Charcoal Man.

"That's one way big alien." Clockwork commented.

" _Ryan, you can use your powers to force a time out. Try winding your key_." Dan said.

"Got it!" he start winding his key but after 4 turn, he continue for the 8th.

"No, you crank it too far!" The A.I cried. but too late as the core start glowing and gears are turning at quick pace then he aimed his belly up and discharged a orb of light, missed Charcoal Man and head toward To'kustar.

"Dead!!" he grinned.

"As if!!" he slapped it down and struck the earth, which opens a large portal and cause a vacuum. "Ah f*!" he cursed as he fell through it.

"Whoooooaa!!!" exclaimed Charcoal Man as he got sucked in.

" _Nice one_." sighed Dan.

"I'm just a novice!!" cried Clockwork before he sucked in as well. The portal closed up and Nano Assassin was watching from afar.

"Complete waste." he said.


End file.
